Next Case: Regina Mills
by NoraMills
Summary: A.U (OQ) What happens to a very successful kidnapper when his next case is a beautiful and sassy woman with dark hair and brown eyes that he feels they are looking into his soul? What happens when Robin falls over heels for her? And what happend when he has to kill her? (Covered by my lovely mysterious song)
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to my mind one night and I couldn't stop thinking it until I sat down and wrote it. i WANT TO GIVE HUGE GREDITS to my LOVELY LOVELY LOVELY Zoe who made this GLORIOUS AND AMAZING MANIP . She is a miracle and I love her dearly! And Also I want to thank my very good friend Lupineborn who helped me with this first chapter. I will buy her ice cream :p**

 **Also huge thank you to my great Sasckwatche who is officially my beta on this fic and she did this amazing job with the first chap.**

 **Basically if you like this fic you have to thank Mysterious_song Sasckwatche and Lupineborn !**

 **Please let me know your thoughts , I'm so excited about this fic and your reviews will make my day. This is just a prologue next chap will come soon ;)**

Robin Locksley was a good man once. He had a beautiful wife, an adorable baby boy, a nice home, a job that offered him enough money to give his son and wife everything they needed.

That is until Marian was killed in a bank robbery gone wrong. Eight people died that day, clients and employees alike, and sadly his beloved wife was one of them. She had been hidden behind an office desk and she was calm enough to call the police. One bastard had found and shot her.

That's what they told him later.

Roland, his baby boy named by his wife - she loved that name, Robin knew it - was six months old when everything had happened. So, Robin had to quit his job to raise him. In the beginning he was completely at a lost. He didn't know what to do when Roland was crying, he didn't know when he was hungry, he, for the life of him, could simply not understand why he was crying, he couldn't rock him to sleep like Marian used to, but in the end he had learned. It was not like he had a choice anyway. After making sure that Roland was deeply asleep, Robin was throwing himself on his bed and cried until exhaustion lulled him to sleep. Every night he wished for her to come back to him, though he knew it wasn't possible. He was never interested in another woman, never looked at anyone else, but his son. His son was everything he had left of her…

And no woman could manage to be like his Marian.

Roland was barely three years old when Robin decided to send him to the day-care. But it seemed that Robin really was out of luck. The school bus Roland was riding in collided with two cars and the boy suffered from many severe injuries which needed tons surgeries, special treatment and a long time of recovery at the hospital.

Robin couldn't afford all these things without a job.

So he started searching everywhere, but unfortunately couldn't find anything. One night he met an old friend named John in a bar. He and Robin were friends for years but then John started acting strangely. He would always get phone calls from someone who Robin never learned the name of. John was always in some sort of panic when his phone was ringing, and whenever he spotted a police officer, he would always disappear from their sight. Robin had noticed that he wasn't available as often as he used to, so eventually he stop calling. John did the same. Robin met Marian afterwards, so his life changed quickly.

When Robin talked to his friend about his wife and Roland, John was shocked about how his friend's life was so hard and full of sadness and problems, but he said he could help him find a job that offered a huge amount of cash.

And that he did. He explained to Robin everything. Robin refused instantly in the beginning. But after a phone call from the hospital about Roland's surgery money, he acquiesced at the job proposition. He had no choice after all.

He didn't care about anything else anyway. He only wanted the best for his son, and in order to have that, Robin needed money.

He took the job. He was clever and quick, reliable, always careful and he didn't show his soft side, which was something that his bosses were grateful for. In a few months, Robin was handling cases alone.

He should feel sad for what he was doing, he should feel terrible but he really didn't. He was a good person when his wife was killed, he was a good person when his boy had that accident but it didn't really get him anywhere, so what was the big deal anyway?

It's not like he was a murderer after all.

He was just a kidnapper. He was kidnapping people he was told to, and kept them in a specific house away from the city until their families paid the money his bosses were asking for.

Every month, sometimes twice a month, he was receiving a file with information for the person that he had to kidnap, along with photos, marital status, age, and basically everything about them.

These people though were far from poor. Most of them were sons of businessmen or politicians, ministers and generally people with huge bank accounts and lives full of scandals. Sometimes he was ordered to blackmail his victim's relatives about exposing their mistresses to their wives if they didn't pay twice the money he asked for.

When he was successful, he was getting paid much better than the normal.

Though Robin hated cases when he had to kidnap old people, some politician's mother or father for example, and basically people of ages that didn't require a lot to happen for them to suffer a heart attack. The last thing he needed was a dead body that needed to disappear.

He didn't ever complain though, because the money was much more than he always expected - he was very good at his job - and Roland was cared for by the supreme doctors in the best hospital with the most sophisticated medical equipment, and he had paid for the best treatment he could find so his boy was getting a lot better after a year, in which he had two brain surgeries and Robin was the happiest man alive.

When Roland had recovered fully from all the surgeries and treatments for his brain, legs and hands, he was four and a half years old. Robin was a proud father because his son was strong like a rock, he was never scared of doctors, he had mentioned that he wanted to be a doctor too when he would grow up.

Roland got out of the hospital eventually and would only visit again, for his checkup, in six months. Robin asked his boss for a summer break, long enough for him to go on a little vacation with his son. His boss didn't protest at all and gave him a three months' worth of break and a bonus that amounted to a huge pile of cash.

He spent all summer with his son, traveling from place to place and wherever Roland wanted to go –that is until he had to start going to kindergarten. Robin always drove him and picked him up, since he could never trust the school bus ever again.

Robin informed his boss that he was coming back, and the latter gladly sent him the file of the next case.

So here he is, standing outside a huge building named ''Blanchard's Airlines,'' holding carefully the case's file in his hands, the man they expect money from is called Leopold Blanchard, the owner and CEO of the aforementioned company, but Robin's victim is his wife, mentioned in the title as...

"Next case: Regina Mills."


	2. Chapter 2

**OW!I'm quite shocked for yours reviews , follows and favourites! Thank you so much for the feedback it really made me days !**

 **Okay as always I want to thank my wonderful beta the one and only Saskwatche . ! And of course my lovely Zoe cause without her , I couldn't write this fic...(She is an angle3 Love you Zoe)**

 **Also I want to apologise for the small chapter , I promise that the future chapters will be bigger , this is just the beginning !**

 **I'm done with the talking thing . Please drop me a review or something , if you enjoy this , I love to read what you think!**

For three days he just follows her.

He wakes up at six every morning, helps his son get ready for school before dropping him there, and then he heads to her mansion. He arrives at seven, pulls his car over the side of the street and stays there, having an excellent view of the mansion without being suspicious. He follows that plan every single time, for the next few days. His eyes never leave the front door as he camps her out. The perimeter of the residence appears to be patrolled by a slightly paranoiac amount of security guards, and Robin is positively sure that to add to that plenty of cameras are hidden here and there, which prevents him from parking the car closer to the house.

He doesn't even have to wait five minutes from him to notice a tall old man in an elegant suit walk out of the mansion and get inside a car, in which a driver seems to be waiting for him. Based on the photograph attached to the file he received, he can assume without a doubt that this man is Leopold Blanchard.

Half an hour later, a school bus arrives in front of the house, and just a minute later, Leopold's fifteen year old daughter, Mary Margaret, walks out of the mansion and gets inside said school bus.

He finally sees the woman he's been waiting for at eight, as she steps out of the mansion and heads straight to her car. She's wearing a tight dark blue pencil skirt with a crisp white button-down shirt, and holds in her arms a jacket matching her skirt. She gets inside her pearly black Mercedes and sits in the driver's seat, and Robin blesses any deity he can think of that she doesn't have a driver too, because that simple fact facilitates his job to no end.

After a few minutes of driving, she parks the car outside of a coffee shop in the heart of New York, and she heads inside. He sees her do so, parks his car a few blocks down the street and heads inside the coffee shop. Then he picks a table that's not too close to hers, but that also provides him with a good level of visibility so he can carefully watch her every move.

He simply observes her at that point. She has long, dark and loosely curled hair, and maroon eyes, red fleshy lips, and she's the owner of one of the most beautiful visage he has ever seen. But there is something not quite right in her gaze. Something that not many people can decipher, there's melancholy and loneliness there. Happy people do not tend to look or act like this. He is sure of that. She is missing something, she is searching for something and he can understand that. He had learned how to read people during his years on the job, he can tell when they feel fear, sadness, happiness, and even when they're the prey of depression. He can recognize the latent features on their faces. Her gaze and the way she looks around, betrays her, reminds him of himself when Marian died, when he was alone to raise a newborn boy.

He briefly wonders what happened to her.

Smiling, she murmurs a "thank you" to the waitress that brings her a coffee and he notices how beautiful her smile is.

She observes the people that walk in the streets as she drinks her coffee. He thinks she may be waiting for someone, but not even an hour later, Regina pays for her coffee and leaves.

She heads to her husband's company then. Robin of course can't get any closer to the building, so he waits for her outside for six hours. She must be working there, he figures.

When she leaves the company, at lunchtime, Robin knows exactly where she's heading. There's nothing closer than the restaurant her husband owns. So, on a wild guess he drives there, parks his car further from the restaurant and gets inside first. He picks the table in the far corner of the place, making sure that the tables around his are full, and waits for her. A few minutes later, he watches her saunter inside and sit on the opposite side of the restaurant.

 _Lucky bastard._

She is alone again. Does not even have the prescience of her husband to keep her company.

She leaves the restaurant an hour or so later and drives back to her mansion.

He waits there until midnight but she doesn't seem to go out again for that day, so he leaves and goes home.

Next morning, he follows her again, and she does the exact same things she did the previous day. She goes in the same coffee shop, then she works for six hours at her husband's company and then she eats at the same restaurant. This time, Robin decided to wait for her outside, he didn't want to risk anything.

Today is the third day he follows her and the routine she established Robin into the previous day and the day before seems unchanged.

So Robin thinks that he can go home early tonight, he wants to spend some time with his son.

The moment he is about to leave, his eyes catch her just in time, before she hops inside car her, alone.

She is wearing jeans, a white blouse and a brown leather jacket. He tails her once more, his car always keeping a certain distance away from hers, and she drives into a neighborhood that Robin hasn't been before. He supposes it may be some place only rich people can afford, but when she parks in a dark alley, he realizes that this place is a far cry from the place he thought she was headed to.

She gets out of the car and starts heading to a bar that he can see on the corner of the alley.

When he is sure she is inside, he parks his car right behind hers, while thanking his good luck that there was enough space for his car too, and waits.

Two hours later, he sees her getting out of the bar. As far as he can tell, she is a bit tipsy, which makes this a whole lot easier.

By the time Regina reaches her car, Robin manages to step furtively behind her. He checks the alley one last time to make sure that no one is watching them or just passing through, and just when she is about to pull the keys out of her handbag, in a swift move he places a handkerchief with a spoonful of chloroform on her nose and mouth, cupping his hand to make sure she breathes it in. He wraps his arm around her midsection and holds her tightly in place as she fights him and tries to break free, digging her nails in his flesh to the point that makes him flinch and let out a low growl.

 _That bitch!_

Less than a minute later, she's sound asleep in his arms.

He lets out a breath of relief as he feels her nails relaxing on his flesh and looks around one more time before passing an arm under her knees, one around her back and lifting her up. Then he lays her carefully on the back seat of his car and stands there for a minute, pondering the necessity of tying her up.

He finally decides that he won't, because the anaesthetic will keep her unconscious for a few hours at the least and the place he will be keeping her locked in isn't that far anyway. He gets in his car and starts driving before taking a final look at the alley.

Not even ten minutes later, he sees a policeman waving his hand at him to pull over and cut the engine and it's the first time that Robin is actually fearful while doing a job. His heart stops immediately, and in the next second, it starts beating again so fast that he feels it's going to jump right out of his chest.

His first reaction is a quiet murmur of ''Bloody hell!'' but then he decides that panicking won't lead him anywhere so he tries to calm himself down.

 _Calm down man, you can handle this._

He has to think of an excuse for the unconscious woman in the back seat of his car in the next thirty seconds or so.

 _Great._

Think Robin...

Think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know I'm terrible for taking me ages to update this fic but life is more than crazy and in the worst of ways and I had a huge writer's block again... Today I was in the mood for writing after much time but it seems that I'm not lucky cause my computer broke and it doesn't open again. I promise to try to write also ''Heart full of love'' these days but Idon't know where is going to be updated because my files were in the pc that broke so crap.**

 **Anyway I want to thank my wonderful beta Sasckwatche for making this much much better and of course my lovely wife Zoe who helped me so much with the her great ideas .**

 **It's a small chapter but it's just the beginning the next chapters will be longer I promise.**

 **Drop me a review or whatever if you enjoy the chapter even if it's small it really gives me motivation when I have writer's block .**

 **Enjoy...**

"Driver's licence please..." the policeman says as he's bent over to look at Robin through the car's window, his arm lazily draped over the hood of said car.

Trying to seem as composed as he can, Robin opens the glove compartment and takes his licence and his registration in his hands, passing it to the policeman with a slight unconvincing smile.

Cold sweat covers his forehead as the police officer's eyes lazily sweep over the papers.

A few seconds later the officer of the law hands Robin his papers back, announcing that he has to comply to an alcohol test. Robin very nearly rolls his eyes at that and as the man starts to straighten he glances through the window behind Robin's. His brows furrow.

"Who is this woman?" he asks, his tone suspicious as he carefully looks at Regina's unconsious form sprawled on the back seat.

Robin looks back, his tight smile transforming into what he hopes is a convincing loving smile, as he adds, "Oh, that's just my wife. She went out with her friends for a girls' night out and had a bit too much to drink," he rolls his eyes at the policeman, hoping the man in question knows about these kind of situations and his relieved when said man nods accordingly. "She barely got in the car before she passed out. I could wake her up... but, between you and me, she turns rather evil and problematic when she's drunk. Would likely spew all kinds of nonsense..." His smile is awkward now as he rambles on, trying to look like an ordinary guy and not like a man that makes a living out of kidnapping people.

"Oh no!" the officer says instantly laughing lightly, and with a knowing smile, "that won't be necessary. Let's just stick to the alcohol test and then you are free to leave."

Robin's breathing returns to a steady rhythm only ten minutes after the view of the police cruiser disappears from his rear view mirror. He truly didn't know if he would be able to breathe again if something had gone wrong. But because of his uncanny luck and his composure, everything went extremely well.

He arrives outside of the house, he will have Regina locked up in, barely twenty minutes later. Thankfully Regina hasn't woken up yet and it's another of his lucky stars shinning on him, because that allows him a peaceful moment of tying her up.

The house is set back from the main road, and the gardens are surrounded by trees to offer privacy. The house itself has pale wooden slats around the outside, and the roof is a darker shade of terracotta tiles. There's a wooden decking area to the left side of the house with a sun lounger and table that is rarely used. Everything that makes it the perfect 'suburban house' cover up.

Robin takes her in his arms, closing the door behind him with his leg and carries her inside always looking around to make sure that no one sees him. He steps inside with her in his arms and makes his way to the bedroom he will sequester her in. He places her carefully on the chair. Right behind him there is a dresser in which he keeps the things he needs to keep his victims steady... Such as rope, duct tape and, for the tough ones, handcuffs. He grabs the rope in his hands and prowls behind the unconsious woman. He takes both of her hands and brings them behind the chair. He starts by circling the rope around one of her wrists, and after three circles, he brings the rope to the other one and does the same thing. Afterwards he ties it three more times around both of her wrists and fastens it while still making sure that it's not too tight, but that she won't be able to untie herself would the idea pop into her head.

After he checks the rope one last time, he walks outside of the room and hides his keys in his clothes before he makes sure that the front door is locked. Heading to the kitchen like he always does when he is done with tying his victims, Robin pours himself a cup strong black coffee, knowing very well that the first night of every case is quite hard. Always filled with cries and screams for help -no matter how many times he tells those idiots that there is no one around to hear them, they don't bother to listen and they keep screaming anyway- and it's something that always causes him terrible migraines.

He walks back to her bedroom with his cup of coffee and a glass of water in his hands. He places them both on the bedside table and sits on the bed, waiting for her to wake up. Robin keeps a weary eye on her as she sleeps and his breath catches as he truly looks at her beautiful features. Her breathing is slow and steady, her head rests to the side and her mouth is slightly open, and he can't help himself, his eyes are locked on those full red lips that make his mind wander in places it shouldn't... Like how they would feel against his own or how they make him want to run his tongue all over them and then trap them between his teeth... Most of her dark locks cover her her face and again he can't help but want to thread his fingers through hers raven hair... Or at least move them behind her ear cause they cover her eatheral face...

 _Fuck!_

He mentally slaps himself for those inappropriate thoughts, because they could really cost him his job or even worst his head...But then again how could a proper man stop himself from thinking such things when he's faced with such a magnificent goddess?

 _No one... Right?_

A small move of her head interrupts his thoughts and Regina finally stirs, her eyelids fluttering and her head lolling from one side to another as if she's trying to chase away a bug flying to close to her ears. He sits up from the bed then and starts walking to stand right in front of her, as he watches her regain some semblance of consciousness. She sighs softly and her dark eyes blink themselves open. Robin kneels down before her and places one of his hands on her knee, smirking as her foggy and unfocused gaze takes some time to finally fixate -not without any difficulty- on his icy blue one.

"Look who's finally woken up." He whispers in the dark of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS ! I'm really sorry for the late updates but I just bought laptop and Im finally able to write whenever I want ! Drop me a review or something if you like it I'm out of the game for a long time and I'm really nervous about this update . Things in life make it hard for me to write sometimes but when I read reviews or PMs they give me inspiration to write very good things and make my mood always so... if you like it a bit take a moment and let me know . ...**

 **P.M : Many thanks to Saskwatche for her wonderful beta-skills , thank you soulmate for taking time to beta this .**

 **Anyway here it goes...**

Darkness.

The only thing she can see as she tries to open her eyes is just that. Darkness…

Her head is spinning. God how much did she had to drink in that bar anyway…?

She feels dizzy, like she is about to throw up and empty the content of her stomach, her head is pounding and her vision is still blurry. And as it adjusts she can see something, a pair of big blue eyes looking intensely at her. Magnificent eyes, she notices.

"Look who's finally woken up," she hears the deep rumbling sound of a voice as she slowly comes back from her drugged slumber. She startles, jumps in the chair she's been forced in and then looks down.

Why the fuck can't she move her legs? Out of reflex she tries to use her hands to make sure her legs are still fine but she can't move those either… That's when she realises. She is tied up.

Some sort of panic washes through her as she takes a good look around. She is in a terribly small room. There's a relatively large bed behind her, a dark nightstand right next to it and another chair misplaced somewhere into the room. After a few minutes her eyes focuses back on the blue eyed man sitting in front of her.

Something is wrong, something is utterly wrong with all this, that she is sure of.

He is shocked. She hasn't screamed yet, she hasn't talked either, she's simply looked around and stared at him and then around again to finally scrutinize him. Why hasn't she started screaming? She hasn't even asked anything for fuck sake! What's wrong with the woman?

She takes a deep intake of breath and he's sure she's about to yell, but no she keeps quiet and then…

"I have two questions," she finally says after a while, her voice low, raspy and impossibly composed. The calmness of her voice Robin would associates to the kind of drug he got her under. But there's something else, something he can't quite deciphe…and now he is sure something is very wrong with her.

Surely she is toying him, he thinks. She seems like a clever woman after all.

"Go ahead and ask, milady," he smirks. If she wants to toy with him… two can play at that game.

"Where the hell am I?" she asks her voice low and dangerous.

"Well…" He smirks. "…you are being held in a large house that's surrounded by magnificent trees that will keep the curious ones away." "I see..." she murmurs mockingly and looks around once again.

"And who the hell are you?" She snaps suddenly, locking her gaze with his and startling him at the same time. And in that precise instant, he is thankful that she is the one tied up, because if she was in charge he's not sure he would be alive right now…

The woman is truly scary. Wonderful and gorgeous… but damn scary!

Instead of answering her, Robin just looks at her face. Dark expressive eyes betraying her, fair but still rather beautiful, lips as red as blood and a scar that marks her upper lip. When she parts them and slides her tongue over them, Robin has thoughts he shouldn't have once again. Thoughts of how those lips would feel if he was to scrape his tongue across them and feel them properly.

For fuck sake! The woman probably needs water and THIS should have been his first thought.

He shakes his head trying to get rid of the inappropriate images that cross his mind and passes her a glass of water.

"Do I seem like I can lap at water like some sort of dog?" she snaps again and he chuckles, shaking his head.

This woman is big trouble.

He grabs the straw from the bedside table and holds the glass of water as she drinks it.

"So you didn't answer my question…" she asks again her voice sounding much better now, clearer and not as deep but still dangerous "Who the hell are you?"

Robin takes the only chair in the room and places it closer to her before he takes a seat inches away from her face.

"I'm Robin, milady…" He says politely but the smirk is clear on his face as he continues, "…and we are about to spend some time together, so let me tell you that I really wish for you to behave."

"Fuck you!" she snaps and recoiling back into the chair, tugging hard against her restraints and trying to untie her hands. Robin chuckles, stands up walking closer to her and locks his gaze with hers as his face is now again inches away from hers. "Only with you milady," he whispers suggestively.

She wants to kill him.

He is a bastard, she has not figured out why he has her locked up in here yet, but she will eventually and right now he might be a crazy son of a bitch who wants to kill her, but that does not stop her from wanting to bite that fucking smirk off his face and that's crazy.

She should be afraid. She should be very afraid… She should be nice to him and beg for him to let her go, she should be pleading him to not hurt her, but instead of that she chooses to snap at him, mock him and not show any weakness. She won't ever show weakness.

She is Regina Mills and if there's one thing Regina Mills is not, it's scared or weak.

Plus he is quite attractive. He has these warm blue eyes and these dimples that make her stomach clench and this accent… It's definitely British. It's suave and his voice makes her want to bite her lip.

She should be afraid but he hasn't hurt her. And she doesn't think he will hurt her. Otherwise he'd done it already…

When she told him "fuck you" she almost got a bit scared when she saw him walk up to her, she thought that he might hit her, but instead of that the bastard whispered so close to her that she definitely could feel his breath on her lips and she liked that…

Why the fuck is she liking that?

She freezes. She can't move. Not even an inch, but she doesn't back away from his face and he doesn't take a step back either. He has to stop this or it will cost him his head. He has to do something about the attraction he feels for this woman, he has to stop wanting to bite her lips until she gasps his name.

He is the first to take a few steps back and he clears his throat.

"I will bring you some food," he says quickly, "I will untie your hands so you can eat and then I will tie them again. You better behave or you will make me do things I don't want to…" he continues his voice taking a turn for the cold and sharp, as he gets out of the room.

He rushes quickly to the bathroom and washes his faces with some cold water as he looks at himself at the mirror.

Something is wrong with him. Does he really feel attraction towards this woman? She is stunning of course, dark hair, red wonderful lips and her body would be things to get a man to sin, and he can tell that if he had met her in different circumstances he would've been caught by her beauty. But she is his victim. He can't possibly want something more than to take the money from her husband and go on to another case.

No, he won't want anything else other than to get over with it. This just happened because he's been out of the game for too long… That's all, he decides.

She is afraid now, for some reason she feels it settle into her bones. The room is dark and cold and he left her there and locked the door. She has to know what's going on. Is he going to kill her? Is he going to rape her?

Thoughts like those ones are rushing through her mind. What if he rapes and then kills her? Or what if he is crazy and wants to keep her trapped here forever? She shakes her head, flinching only at the idea of him keeping her there forever and lets out a deep breath to calm her running wild mind. She has to stay composed, she can deal with this, but first she has to figure out why he kidnapped her.

She has not realized how long she has been alone until she can hear him unlocking slowly the door. She sees him slip inside with a plate of food in his hands. He seems more serious now, she thinks, she might want to be nice to him this time if she really wants to know why he took her.

He places carefully the plate on the small table near the bed before turns around and looks at her. "Well…" He clears his throat avoiding at all costs looking at her in the eyes. "I will untie your hands now, but you have to promise that you will behave… Otherwise I will have to feed you myself and I don't think this is what you want."

Regina nods silently, her eyes never faltering from him as he approaches her. Her features are tensed and hard, but inside she feels fear now that he's got this relatively more serious aspect about him. The smirk he had looked better than what his features are harboring now. This deadly serious air that makes her shiver and his eyes never making contact with hers…

Is he crazy? He may be an extremely psychotic person.

She shifts slightly in the chair, but tries not to make her fear obvious to him and takes deep breaths to relax when he stands behind her. Her body reacts instinctively when he's that close to her… His hands touch hers and start untying the rope and she bites her lip hard enough to draw blood when his skin comes in contact with hers, he is warm and to her surprise the contact doesn't make her flinch.

"I hope that the food isn't poisoned, because ironically I'm starving…"

She can hear him chuckling behind her and she swears that she can feel him shake his head, but she can't see him so she just waits for his response as he finally frees her hands and stands up in front of her. Regina breathes in relief, when she can finally move her arms. She rubs at her wrists and notices that her skin is sore.

She catches him staring at her when she looks up, their eyes meet and she can feel the tension between them and she is sure he feels it too because he awkwardly clears his throat and places the plate on her lap.

"The food is not poisoned, milady, you can eat as much as you want..." He says in a calm composed voice before he stands up. "I'll be bringing some cream for your wrists soon." She watches him leave the room and for one moment she thinks that she can escape but she has totally forgotten that her legs are tied to the chair too.

He is a smart bastard…

When he returns inside Regina has devoured half of her sandwich. He stands there and stares intensively at her, she is beautiful even when she eats like this. Like she's been starved and is finally seeing her first meal in a terribly long while.

He smiles without noticing it as he watches her taking gigantic bite after bite. She reminds him of his wife. Marian was eating like a child when she was this hungry. Messy and uncaring, she had crumbs all over her mouth and Robin always used to laugh and wipe them from her lips and now he has the desire to do this again for the first time after all these years alone. He wants to wipe the crumbs from Regina's lips, he wants to run his thumb over the little scar she has above her upper lip, which is something he finds beautiful. He finds Regina beautiful.

And he should not.

He should not stand there and stare at the woman he has to keep here until he takes the money from her husband. He should not find her beautiful and adorable when she eats like a child, he should not want to run his thumbs and tongue all over her lips and he should definitely not want to kiss her smart mouth.

But he wants to.

God how much he wants to...


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW RIGHT? ! It's been AGES like real ages since I updated this.! I know I know it sucks and im a terrible person but now , Im going to make it up to you because there will be often updates with big chapters . I want to say that this chapter is written by my friend Lupineborn and me . I didn't write alone , if it wasn't her I doubt you would read a simple sentence :P Also thanks huge to my beta beta beta :p Saskwatche or something I never write her name correctly anyway so yeah her :P Thank you darling.**

 **Reviews are a real inspiration so please please please take a time to comment if you liked the chapter ! Cause it's really keeps me motivated to know that this story is liked by people .**

 **No more waiting ...if there is anyone :P who keeps checking for updates since I didn't update since 8 months or something :P**

Days passed after he kidnapped her, and things between them were as heated as day one. Regina's attitude didn't change a bit. She kept throwing sharp remarks at him with every chance she got. Her fear of being captive in an unknown place and kept prisoner by an unknown jailor didn't stop her from acting like a sassy bitch. She knew she was pushing his buttons, but her prideful personality didn't let her show her real feelings. There were moments where she was feeling afraid and alone but Regina was used to it, as her life with Leopold wasn't much more different.

During those days he made sure she had everything she needed. The food was more than enough and when she wasn't a real bitch he, sometimes, would eat with her in silence.

This woman means huge trouble...

Robin is a very patient man.

Robin _was_ a very patient man...

Before he had to deal with her.

He was trying his best to not let her break his composure, but Regina made it very difficult for him. He did his best to be as gentle as the situation would allow him to be, but she always snapped at him and the only way he could cope with it without losing control was to respond in the same way. That's why quick snips and insults were being exchanged between the two of them the very instant they would find themselves in the same room.

Robin could handle all of this.

The thing he could not handle was the fact that he found Regina to be the most attractive woman he had ever met and the fact that she was trying very hard with every chance she got to push his buttons were making it even harder for him to stop himself from pushing her against a wall and shut that sharp mouth of hers by kissing her senseless.

There were times he caught himself thinking that it would be nice to keep her company and make it easier for her, however nor his position neither his attraction for her would allow it. That's why he tries his best to stay away from her except when it's necessary.

He is a professional after all.

"People don't take showers where you're from?" he hears her shouting,her fists hitting furiously her room's door.

He huffs in annoyance before standing up and making his way to her room.

"Where I come from people bathe in the river and use pine cones for money!" he says smirking as he stands on the other side of her door.

He can almost hear her chuckling, but then he suddenly jerks away from where he stood as she starts pounding her fists violently against the door once more.

Robin growls in annoyance and takes a deep breath to compose himself because his first instinct would be to slap her but he would never -hit a woman-, and then to shut her smart mouth with his.

"Could you stop acting like a spoiled petulant child?" he yells taking out the keys from his pocket.

When he doesn't hear an answer he opens the door and finds her sitting on the bed looking at the empty wall in front of her.

"No snappy response, are you well?"He tentatively jokes as he approaches her in order to untie her hands.

Regina scoffs before answering in a deep serious tone. "I was never a spoiled mother made sure of that…"

Robin's features change in that instant and he looks up at her face before bending in front of her to untie her hands.

"Tough one?" he asks as he places his hands on hers.

Regina offers her tied hands to him knowing his intention.

"So…" she offers, "You never told me why I'm here." she says flatly, as she so expertly avoids the subject and it doesn't require a lot for Robin to understand that it's a delicate matter for her.

"It's not my job to explain this to you, but I'll tell you that once your husband pays the ransom to my bosses you will be free to go. I promise."He answers curtly as he stands up.

Regina locks her eyes with his and laughs ironically."You actually believe he will give a fuck about me? He will find another trophy to show around, to make sure his social image isn't affected. He won't give a single buck for me. You should have taken his daughter…" she says bitterly as she approaches from Robin's face,"…if you really wanted his money, that is."

She then promptly slides away from him and stands up from the bed.

"Now can I take a shower, please?"

Robin is dumbfounded as his mind still tries to process the information. He looks at her with a shocked expression, answers with a short _we'll see about that_ and leads her to the bathroom.

She enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her as Robin waits outside. She is so tired of everything that has happened lately, both mentally and physically, that all she thinks about now is to enter the bathtub and wash the results of the stress off her skin.

Robin is standing outside, his mind still reeling about what Regina told him about her husband. How could such a seemingly successful marriage turn out to be just a fake image to uphold Leopold's reputation and prestige? And what if Regina is right about the ransom? Is he actually such a cruel person to leave his own wife's fate in the hands of her kidnappers, and never give a damn about it? Maybe she's overreacting. Maybe they had a fight and she's stretching the facts a little too much… Or maybe she's only saying that in order to be released. Or maybe she is right…

 _Screw it!_

Today Robin's supposed to call Leopold anyway. He guesses that he'll know the truth soon enough.

As he hears the water running he remembers that he forgot to hand Regina a towel. He can wait until she asks for it, or he can sneak in with his eyes shut closed and leave it somewhere in there.

The right thing to do is the first option. But Robin does not do things the right way.

Besides, she will start yelling at him again if she notices that he forgot to leave a towel inside. And his head can't stand anymore of her nagging and insufferable sarcastic replies.

So he quickly grabs a towel from the closet and makes his way to the bathroom again.

With slow and careful movements he opens the bathroom's door. He tilts his head to take a peek inside and make sure Regina can't see him.

And even though she can't see him, he can clearly see Regina's figure behind the curtain as the sound of the water covers any noise he makes.

He was supposed to have his eyes closed, but it's impossible to do that when he can clearly see her perfect curves behind the curtain, when her hands are running up and down her body and _god help him_ he wishes it was his hands instead of hers.

 _Robin get yourself together you are a professional._

His face flushes as Regina turns her body to the side and more of her curves are exposed _._

 _Oh he is so fucked._

Fucked, because if he makes the tiniest of noises she will hear him and if she hears him, she'll know that he's seeing her body in all its naked glory and then she'll start yelling.

Her breasts are a vision as she runs her hands up and down them, his jaw drops and his mouth stays hanging slightly open as she runs her hand between her legs.

He has to get out of the room. Now.

He leaves the towel besides the sink and turns around to leave but the bloody woman chooses this precise moment to let a small moan escape from her throat and _bloody hell_ he can feel his pants tighten.

He should have never gotten in there.

He should have stayed outside.

But she makes it so difficult for him.

Her husband must be the most idiotic person alive. Being married with such a beauty and leaving her out of his sight?

Lucky ungrateful bastard.

Robin wouldn't have let her out of his sight.

Or out of his bed.

He's still fantasying when the lack of noise from a running shower makes its way to his brain and he freezes on the spot, unable to do the tiniest movement.

If he wasn't fucked before, he certainly is now.

With one swift movement he steps outside the bathroom and pulls the door closed praying that she didn't hear him.

He almost runs as he makes his way to the private bathroom in his room to splash some water on his face.

Cold water.

Very cold water.

Showers are a gift.

Finally after those few days she can feel her body relaxing, releasing all the stress.

She wraps the towel around her body letting out a breath of relief as she makes her way outside.

Her face frowns as she opens the door and sees no one outside.

She could run right now. She could open the door and leave this place.

But there is one small thing stopping her.

She is naked under the towel and that's not very convenient.

"Feeling better Ms. Mills?" she hears him say from behind her and for a moment, just a tiny moment she shivers at the sound of his voice.

He is a handsome man, yes, she can clearly see that. Has noticed it since the first time she laid her eyes on him, and he has this accent, that British one that makes his voice a bit sexier but he is also her kidnapper. So it's not normal to feel that kind of tension in her body when he talks or touches her.

A quiet and very hoarse _"yes"_ escapes her mouth and she finds herself unable to move for a second. Her vision turns to black and the next thing she feels are Robin's arms around her body, preventing her for falling.

"Are you alright?" he asks concerned,as he bends a little in order to hook his arms under her knees pick her up and carry her to her room.

He has strong arms. She notices as he carries her.

For some unknown reason she feels completely relaxed, her body is out of tension as he places her –gently she notices- on the bed.

"Regina answer me," he says a bit loudly placing his hand on her face.

Her eyes flutter before opening completely and focusing on his face.

"I'm fine."She answers while snapping out of her dizzy state.

She forces herself to look composed again covering her body with the blanket.

And when he doesn't make a move to step away she repeats herself in a colder much harsher tone.

"You don't look like _you're fine_ , to me," he comments before standing up and taking a few steps back. ''Do you need something? Food? Water?"

"What now?You're concerned about me?" she snaps, her walls raising up again. "I didn't know criminals had feelings."

"Oh… there she is." Robin murmurs to himself, smirking, as he walks out of the room.

"I heard that you jerk!"

"That's not proper etiquette for a lady don't you think?"he turns around taking a few steps back towards her.

"I'll speak as I deem fit. Now get out of here. You are a pain." She snaps back and glares at him.

"And you're a real bitch, has anyone told you before?" he quips before walking out and shutting loudly the door behind him.

"I should have let you pass out on the floor!"He yells once he's outside.

"I didn't need your help anyway!" she yells back.

Robin walks quickly to the kitchen where he can finally drink a coffee in peace and relax before he makes his call to Leopold Blanchard.

Regina is dressing up finally feeling like a person again when the urgent need for caffeine hits her.

She would give anything for a cup of coffee. But after the way she talked to him she doesn't think she will get it or anything at all,anyway.

She admits that she is quite a bitch.

He didn't hurt her, never abused her, he is always nice to her and outside of this life, she doesn't doubt he must be a good person, but she can't help but wonder why he lives this life anyway?

He sure is a better man that her husband is. And he definitely treats her better than Leopold does.

And he is hotter too. Never mind anyone is hotter than Leopold.

Once she is dressed up with the clothes Robin had brought her some days ago , she sits down on the bed and thinks about ways to approach him again , in order to give her some coffee or make her some company because she is freaking bored being all locked up in here alone.

Maybe if she wasn't so sassy with him and was a bit nicer they could have a real conversation.

So she will try to be nice for once.

She gets up and approaches the door.

She knocks on it, softly calling his name and waiting for his response.

Robin huffs once again, this woman won't give him any kind of peace or silence at all will she?

"What now?" he barks, walking to the door.

Rude bastard, she thinks ready to snap back at him when she remembers the need for caffeine in her veins .Taking a deep breath she talks softly.

"Could I have a cup of coffee?"She asks witha hint of pleading in her voice that she'll never admit to.

"Oh now you try to be nice because you want something, eh?" he says, unlocking the door again.

"I need caffeine." she says sharply, glaring at him when he opens the door and they are face to face.

Robin smirks at her as he crosses his arms on his chest."Say please Ms. Mills and I _might_ consider it to giving you a sip."

"Fuck you!" she snaps, annoyed, and tries to brutally force her way past him,"where is this kitchen anyway?"

"Wow!" he grabs her arms, stopping her right in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm a fucking human being. I have basic needs. And right now I need coffee!" she snaps and pushes him away.

"You are aware that I should have had you tied up all the time?!" he informs her angrily and pushes her inside the room again. "I'm doing you a favor, letting you walk around like a guest, don't make me regret it…" he warns.

"Do you have all your guests locked up in a room?" she asks, frustrated, "Because you certainly don't treat me like I'm a fucking guest!"

"I certainly don't treat you like I should have. Like I was supposed to." He looks at her, his features twisted into a scowl, and he takes a few steps back.

Regina locks eyes with his as deep down inside she knows he is right.

"Wait here I'm going to get you a cup of coffee, your Majesty…" he mocks her.

"Wait!" she stops him grabbing his arm.

Muscular she notices.

"Can I come with you? I'm bored locked up in here, alone and with absolutely nothing to do." she asks, looking at him with pleading eyes.

And how is he supposed to say no to that beautiful face?

He should not let her.

He should lock her up in this room like he would do with anyone else.

But he can't.

For some unknown reason he just can't.

"I won't try anything. I promise." She adds softly.

Running a hand through his hair, he nods defeated and leads her to the kitchen. Before mentally checking if every door and every window is closed and locked.

He gestures for her to sit on one of the chairs as he pours two cups of coffee.

"Sugar?"

"Black. Thank you." She thanks him politely as he passes her the cup.

"Better without you snapping at me all the time isn't it?" he asks smiling, before he sits in front of her.

His eyes gets serious as her hand reaches for the cup.

"Your wrists are injured" he states looking at the red marks around her wrists. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asks while searching inside the drawer for some ointment.

Regina looks at him surprised. "Are you really concerned for me?" she asks curious.

"I just want to hand you over to your husband in one piece." He lies as he gets the cream and walks back to her.

"Oh believe me, I said it earlier and I'll say it again. He doesn't give a fuck."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Robin sits next to her, softly taking her swollen wrists in his arms and starting to rub the cream over her marks.

"Leopold only cares about his daughter and his social standing. Being successfully married is a good thing for business."

"Then why did you marry him?" he asks locking eyes with hers.

"It's a long story…" she says avoiding his gaze.

He finishes with her wrists in silence and stands up to get the cream back inside the drawer.

"It will get better by tomorrow."

"Thank you." she says in a hushed tone.

"I'm supposed to call your husband for the money."

"Then why don't you?"

"I can't do that with you right in front of me. I'm not that kind of monster you know…" he jokes to lighten the mood.

"Oh believe me I noticed. You gave me coffee, monsters don't do that." She jokes back sipping from the cup.

He smiles back and gets up letting her know that it's time to go back to her room.

Regina gets up without protesting and starts walking to the room.

The sudden feeling of not wanting to lock her up in the room alone arises inside him, before she walks inside.

But rules are clear and the road he's going down is a dangerous path.

So he has to.

"I'll bring you some food in a while. And you better eat it. You almost passed out."

"You are concerned."She states locking her eyes with his.

Robin flushes and shakes his head.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"It's my job to make sure you come back to your home as I took you."

He says sharply and locks the door behind him.

God he is in such a humongous amount of trouble.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to take care of her marks or make sure she eats, or takes showers. He wasn't supposed to care about these stuff.

He wasn't supposed to feel bad for locking her up alone in this room, he wasn't supposed to feel, when it comes to this.

He wasn't supposed to feel when it comes to her.

But he does. He does and it's going to be his undoing if he doesn't stop this.

If he does not put an end to these stupid feelings that start to raise inside him.

If he crosses the line…

But then again,why does it feel like that line has already been crossed?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! So I want to say that this chapter is co-writing with my lovely friend Lupineborn who was coming in my house after midnight because I wanted to start a new chapter. Thank you love 3**

 **And also a huge thanks to my amazing beta Sasckwatche to whom I was pushing a lot to beta this chapter . Even If I changed country my English still need practice! So thank you darling.**

 **In case you like the chapter it would be nice to read a reveiw ...from you :)**

Robin takes a deep breath to compose himself, before he decides that it is finally time to make the call to Leopold Blanchard.

He dials the number before placing the receptacle to his ear.

The line rings twice before a deep and low voice answers on the other end.

"Blanchard speaking," the voice says.

"Mister Blanchard," Robin starts his voice set into a neutral tone,"your wife is presently being held captive in an unknown only way for you to get her back would be to pay the ransom set to fifty million dollars by transferring the funds into the account I'm going to e-mail you shortly.'' He says sharply.

"Who the hell is this?!" He hears Leopold ask, furious and alarmed.

"My name does not matter Mr. Blanchard. In this situation I think your wife should have more value to you, and if you truly want her back alive you should simply agree to the terms and pay this small price."

"Is this a fucking joke?"

"A joke? I can assure you this is anything but one. As I'm sure you are well aware,your wife has been missing for a few days now…" Robin lets his sentence go unfinished,"In less than five minutes you will receive an e-mail with the link to the bank account you should transfer your money to, and attached to that you will finda picture of your wife all tied. Kindly follow the instructions, and before you can say anything,I just want to assure you that there is no way to find out where she is…" He says, and before Leopold can add anything he supplies, "Also should you call the police, things would become complicated, and this Mister Blanchard you do not want… Unless you want everything to turn sour for you, your wife and your precious little Mary Margaret."

At the sound of his daughter's name Leopold takes in a sharp breath that Robin can clearly hear through the phone as he patiently waits out the man's response.

"Do you think you are the first or even the last one to try and attempt something like this with my family? I can and I _will_ find you, you scum!" Leopold threatens Robin, banging his fist upon the desk he's sitting at.

"We made sure that there is no way for you to find us, but if you try anything stupid, your dear wife will suffer the consequences," Robin lies, knowing that he will not hurt a woman and more importantly, this specific woman.

"We will see about that," Leopold hisses angrily.

"You have three days to transfer the money. If on Monday morning the money is not in our account, you will receive a beautiful photo of your wife's dead body."

Robin hangs the phone instantly letting go of the deep breath he didn't realize he was holding.

It's the first time in all the years he's been doing this job that Robin's been so nervous during a simple phone call. He realizes right this second that taking over this case was the biggest mistake he made in his life. Because if something goes wrong and things get ugly for Regina, he will be unable to do what he is supposed to do, which will cost his head.

For the first time he got emotionally attached to a victim and that makes him unable to go forward with this case.

The right thing is to hand over the case to someone else. But then, he won't be able to look after her the way he does, and she will probably be treated with cruelty. He shakes his head at that thought and gets up to prepare something for her to eat.

He knows very well that this is a mistake but it is too late to turn his back on it now, since he feels himself drawn to her already.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of an incoming text on his phone.

He knows exactly who is texting him and that scares the hell out of him for the first time.

He grabs the phone instantly and reads.

 _Did you call Blanchard?_

He types back a quick answer.

 _Yes, things are going according to plan_.

In less than five seconds he receives an answer.

 _Good job Locksley, let us know how it goes._

Regina is lying on the bed staring at the ceiling as thoughts race through her mind, almost driving her crazy.

It's impossible to like her kidnapper.

He's a criminal; a corrupted human being, who's been involved in this kind of things for God knows how long…He's obviously a professional who only wants the money. And yet…He never touched her, never hurt her physically or verbally, never refused anything she asked, and always makes sure she is more than comfortable. She has seen a lot of movies and she knows very well that people who have been abducted are not treated this way.

She still cannot understand why he is so good to her, why he treats her this way, far better than her husband ever treated her.

And right this second hits her. The realization that a stranger, a kidnapper, treats her with more respect that anyone treated her in her whole life.  
He must have made the call to Leopold right now, she thinks.

It's been almost half an hour. During which she has been alone in the room.

She knows the answer of course. Leopold won't give a single penny for her, and maybe it's better this way, maybe she will be free of this kind of life.

Feeling always alone, like a prisoner.

She feels less alone where she is now.

There's a sound at the door, the rattling of keys and a lock being popped,it interrupts her thoughts, and as she turns to face the door she sees Robin holding a plate of food that looks absolutely delicious.

"I brought you something to eat," he says softly placing the plate on the bedside table.

"I will be gone for a few hours." He declares after that, "Someone else will arrive soon enough to keep an eye on you until I come back."

Regina's eyes widen at the statement, she moves swiftly into a sitting position as she feels a sudden burst of fear makes her heart beating faster. At the thought of someone else taking Robin's place she feels her body freeze in horror.

"You better behave for the next hours because he won't have the patience I have," he warns her slightly concerned.

She is not the easiest person obviously.

When he doesn't hear an answer from her he turns around to leave, but when her voice calls his name, he stops immediately in his tracks.

"When will you come back?" she asks the fear is obvious in her eyes making Robin regretting a little that he will leave her alone.

"Probably tomorrow."He answers shortly and starts walking out of her room. He feels bad enough already, he doesn't need her eyes full of fear looking at him and making him feeling worse.

She nods silently at his statement when he casts a last glance at her, and before he's completely out of the room she retreats further into her bed anxiously waiting for the other guy.

After a few minutes she can clearly hear another voice on the other side of her door and she only wants to start hitting the door again and to yell for Robin to stay here, because for the first time in her life she is so fucking terrified.

From the moment Robin opens the door and sees who is standing outside he regrets his decision to leave this place and her even for an hour.

The man standing in front of him is the worst of them all;Greg Mendell is the worse son of a bitch Robin has ever had the displeasure of meeting.

He is cruel,ruthless and he wouldn't hesitate to hit a woman –thing that Robin hates the most.

He has done it before. They had taken over a case together and Robin couldn't handle his method.

"Locksley." Mendell greets him as he gets inside and passes by him.

"Greg." he greets back with hints of resentment in his tone.

"I hear Mills is being quite the bitch, do you want me to handle her?" he asks.

"No!" Robin snaps immediately not being able to hold his changes the tone of his voice instantly when Greg looks at him with a frown of his features.

"I'm handling her very well, thank you.I'll be back by tomorrow morning,just make sure she doesn't escape; I have everything else under control. Call me if something happens." he ends up taking one last glance at Regina's room before he exits the house.

* * *

"Daddy!" Roland shouts excitedly running to the door as Robin enters the house.

"My boy, I missed you so much," Robin says as he bends over and picks him up.

"Me too daddy, where were you all this time?" He asks him, looking at him with big brown puppy eyes.

"Daddy has to work so you can have everything you need, chicken," Robin responds and gives him a kiss on the temple.

"Papa! I'm a big boy, you can't call me chicken anymore," Roland pouts and crosses his little arms on his chest stubbornly.

Robin laughs while walking to the kitchen.

"Fine fine, you are a big boy now, I won't. Where is Beth?"

"She's in the kitchen, she makes my favourite food!"

"Oh, so nice of her. Did you thank her?"

"Yes papa, you know I'm good," he says playfully.

"Hey Robin, you are right on time, the food is ready," Beth approaches them holding a kitchen towel with a warm smile on her face.

Beth is a young and beautiful woman in her early thirties with long brown hair and green eyes, and she's the only person Robin trusts to take care of his sonsince she is Marian's cousin and lovely with children.

"You are always cooking," Robin jokes approaching her and placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Are you having a good time while I'm away?" Robin asks as they both sit on the couch.

Roland bounces excitedly and runs to his room shouting that Beth bought him new toys.

"If you keep going like this you are going to spoil him Beth,"he says smiling lightly scolding her.

"Come one Rob you know he is my weakness. The only man I could fall in love with." She says, chuckling as Robin laughs loudly in response.

"So" Robin smirks "how's that going?"

"She is freaking awesome Robin I can't get her out of my mind." Beth says with excitement.

"I'm really happy for you Beth you deserve the best. I don't know how to thank you for taking care of Roland while I'm away." Robin says seriously while squeezing her hand in his.

"Don't even mention it. You are family Robin," Beth responds with a warm smile squeezing his hand back.

"How about you? Any interest?"

Robin pulls his hands away from hers and sits back on the couch. "You know that it's not that easy Beth."

"Marian would have wanted you to be happy, you know." Beth says seriously talking a little more quietly and looking back to see if Roland is close by. "It's been almost four years Robin it's time to move on." She says with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

Robin rubs the back of his head as he nods without speaking.

"I just…"

"Daddy look!" Roland runs through the living room holding a few toy cars in his hands.

"Roland, no running." Beth chastises him with a serious look in her face.

"But I want to show daddy!" The boy says with excitement as Robin chuckles taking one of the toys in his hands.

"It's alright, but you'll listen to Beth when I'm not here, right buddy?"

Roland nods happily as Robin runs his hand through the boy's hair with affection.

It has been three hours since Robin has left the house. Regina is lying on the bed, trying to read a book in order to distract herself from thinking about this stressful situation she has found herself in, but no matter how hard she tries to focus, she just can't stop wondering about where this is all going to lead her, if she is going to get out of this situation, if Leopold is going to do something after all, or even if she is going to make it out alive. Robin treats her well, of course, but nothing is certain in such matters.

The sound of a key turning in the lock distracts her from her train of thoughts as her attention is immediately fixed on the door. A man she hasn't met before enters the room and stares at her as his mouth forms a suspicious grin, while locking the door behind him.

Regina sits up on the bed and fixes her clothes, as her expression immediately turns serious. Robin told her about the "change of shift" and she expected that, but she's not sure about that man's intentions, and the lookin his eyes certainly doesn't ease her concern at all.

"Well, hello there good lookin'," Greg says with a smirk, eyeing her from head to toes.

Regina feels a wave of creepy chills run down her spine at his pervert tone, but keeps her composure and neutral expression, and her only reply to him is a simple nod.

Greg keeps staring at her and takes a couple of steps towards her.

"I hear you've been giving Robin a hard time while he's here… or is it that he's too soft on ya'? Wouldn't be much of a surprise if that was the case…" He says, still bearing that smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She snaps not being able to control her behavior no matter how she must.

His grin widens taking another step closer to her, "the small kitten has claws indeed, I like it better that way."

"Shut up, you sick bastard!" Regina yells, as fear washes through her, raising her body higher on the bed, trying to maintain a fair distance between them.

Greg laughs hysterically at first and Regina flinches at his reaction, then his expression changes instantly into a dead serious gaze as he says:"Being married to this rich son of a bitch has served you like you need to know their place, and I'm more than happy to make sure of that."

Regina pales at his words but she's too determinate to not show any fear that she stands up from the bed and walks a few steps away from him knowing very well that she can't escape from the room since he locked the door.

"You peasant get the hell out of here." she says loudly knowing she is pushing her luck but unable to hold back.

His face turn red and he angrily grabs her arm while growls "I'm the one who gives orders in here and you are going to as I like, do you get it ?"

"You psycho!Can't you just leave me alone?" she parrots back trying to free her hand from him but he just grabs her other hand too and pushes her back on the bed while smirking hideously .

"First, I will teach you how to behave, because from what I see Robin has gone too soft on you." he says pushing her more firmly back on the bed and as much as she tries her physical strength can't compare to his but she still tries to tear herself away from him .

"Get the hell away from me!" Regina yells as he manages to push her roughly back on the bed and traps her between him and the bed, his hands squeezing her on the mattress as he starts smirking again while his face is inches away from hers and that makes her sick, makes her want to throw up.

He reminds her of Leopold, when he wanted to get _what was his_ and he was doing the exact same thing, pushing her roughly on the bed not ever caring what she wanted.

She was relieved to be away from him, she didn't have to deal with something like this. With a man only taking whatever he wants from her not showing any interest to what she really wants, or needs.

It makes her sick in her stomach that she is about to go through this again as she feels his nose touching her neck, tears are already running down her cheeks withoutherever noticing. Her head is turned to the side, her eyes are closed shut as she listens to him murmuring something about _"what a nice piece of ass she is"_ and starts spreading rough kisses on her collar bone making his way lower.

Her hands are still trapped and no matter how strong she tries to free herself it doesn't work, her legs are trapped under his weight too, and even if she pushes him as strongly as she can, nothing occurs, so she starts yelling and screaming, praying for someone to hear her, praying for Robin to come back .

She can't go through this again...

"No one can hear you, you know?" Greg murmurs as he tries to push her shirt higher,freeing one of her hand to do so.

"I certainly _can_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! I don't know if you still remember me :P but Im back ..Kinda... Sorry for the ages that you waited but me and my both betas :P , I have two or maybe three , we were extremely busy and suffered from writers block so it was very difficult to update. I hope you like the chapter if anyone reads it still , I wouldn't complain if no one does since I haven't update for months but anyway I won't talk anymore. I want to thank my love Celina for checking this at 3 am I believe , Thanks my pretty 3 y**

 **Also I want to say that I met Sean and Lana in #sbuk3 and it felt so weird if you consider what I'm writing for them . haha !**

 **It would be nice to drop me a review or a few ideas if you like the chapter...or if you want to read something. I'm still having the huge writers block so I'm open to suggestions.!**

After they ate their dinner and Roland was put to bed, tucked under the covers and his favorite story, _The Adventures of Robin Hood_ , read, Robin sat alone in the living room with a glass of whiskey in his hands trying to relax. He has a bad felting about leaving Regina alone with Greg. He was supposed to sleep in his house and leave first thing in the morning but his instinct told him to go back.

His instincts are always right, thing that didn't help him relax.

It's not normal to think about her, at this time, he was supposed to have a night off, but he didn't trust Greg Mendel, could not possibly trust him, because honestly he was the worst son of a bitch someone could work with. On the other hand Regina was difficult to deal with, sharp tongued, sassy remarks, and bitchy attitude, who could easily break nerves…

And with Greg there? It wouldn't end well.

It's wrong and he knew it but that didn't stop him from getting his coat, before letting Beth know that something came up and he has to go back to work. Beth told him that it's fine, Roland was safe, that she was going to drop him to school tomorrow and everything would work just fine, he could go.

Thank god he had Beth, he didn't know what he would do if he didn't have her, being a single parent was a hard task when one's job was like his.

A job demanding every hour of his day.

He was driving too fast to get there as soon as he could, thinking about why the fuck he cared so much about this woman?

He shouldn't. He really shouldn't.

But he couldn't stop; something about her drew him closer every day. She was stunning of course, dark hair, soft red lips—which he wished he could confirm how soft they really were one day—and her sharp tongue which was supposed to just upset and made him angry but just made him want her more.

Her eyes though it's a different story.

She's cold and sharp most of the time yes but her eyes betrayed her. She could see it, when he looked at her deep in her brown orbs he could see the vulnerability and the fear, he could felt the loneliness. He wanted to help her, wanted her to open up to him, to have a real conversation but every time she goes a bit softer her walls would rise up within seconds and they'd go back to exchanging sharp remarks in loud voices.

He couldn't blame her though. He kidnapped her. He was the bad guy here, she could be afraid of him, not that he would ever hurt a woman but she didn't know that, she couldn't possibly know that.

He arrived rather quickly at the house they kept her in.

Robin parked the car and walked as fast as he could inside.

He unlocked the door and went inside the house but he didn't see Greg in the living room or in the kitchen. And that was the exact same time when he heard Regina's screams of help. He froze but just for a second as he ran to her room. His hands were trembling as he tried to get his keys from his pocket. It's then when he heard Greg saying something about what a nice piece of ass Regina was, and about how he would teach her to behave, and Regina's cries grew louder.

He would kill him, he _would_ _fucking_ murder him.

He opened the door and the scene in front of him made him flinch. Greg had Regina trapped between him and the bed and he had her arms pinned to the mattress above her head as he tried to pull her shirt off. It took him to seconds to grab him by the shoulders and push him violently against the wall.

His mind went blank, he couldn't see anything as he punched him and kicked him, as Greg yelled something which sounded like ' _'are you insane?''._ He didn't mind it though he kept punching him, as Greg fell down on the floor, Robin grabbed him by his neck, to get him and punch him again. He didn't know how much he has hit him until he heard her calling his name.

''Robin he is passed out," he heard her saying softly before grabbing his arm to stop him.

For a second, he forgot she was there. He could, _would_ , have killed Greg, if she hadn't stopped him he was sure of it. At the sound of her voice, Robin was startled, waking up from his trance to see Greg unconscious on the floor, blood running through his face. He hadn't realized that he hit him so much, that he was passed out. He turned around slowly, his eyes scanning her from head to toes making sure she was ok, before he ended up looking right through her eyes. Before he could think, he cupped her face in his hands softly caressing her cheekbones making sure once more she wasn't hurt.

''I'm ok," she said softly answering his unvoiced question.

Without thinking once more he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him, unable to stop himself.

Regina felt dizzy, everything happened so fast her mind could not process them yet.

Greg tried to rape her, Robin came in just in time and punched Greg until he bled, and now he has pulled her into his arms and held her so tightly she could nearly breathe and yet she wasn't scared anymore, she actually never felt more safe.

She couldn't explain this. She was always a mind person, and now her kidnaper held her tightly in his arms and she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

He could have killed him.

It's the first time she saw Robin like this, out of control. Instead of pushing him back she wrapped her arms around his waist and stayed there for god knows how long, she wasn't counting. She felt him burying his head in her hair taking a deep breath and suddenly she realized how intimate this moment was, and how complicated it could be.

She pulled back after a while softly and Robin suddenly took a step back, as if he jut realized what he'd just done.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you.'' He stammered softly, running a hand trough his hair.

Regina answered almost instantly. "You didn't. It's alright.'' She assured him softly still trying to process their intimate moment.

''I'm sorry I left you alone with him this is all my fault.'' Guilt washed through him like wave as he realized what would have happened if he didn't have come back in time.

''You came back though,'' Regina said almost as a whisper. "Why?''

She thanked god of course that he came back, he saved her, she didn't even want to think what would have happened if he didn't come back. But she has to know why he came back, why he cared for her. Because he did, she knew he did, she felt it.

Robin avoided her eyes looking down on the floor before muttered. "I don't trust him. He is the worst of all, I don't want him anywhere near me, my cases or…''

''Or?'' she asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

Robin looked up to her eyes as he answered: "Or anywhere near you." And before he realized it again he was mumbling things that he shouldn't. "Regina I was so scared, that he could hurt you, or hit you or even worse, that thing the sick bastard tried to do...God I don't want to even think what would have happened if I hadn't come back, my gut was telling me something was off I couldn't stay there I had to come back to made sure…that, I mean he didn't…''

''But why Robin? Why you were scared? Why did you come back why?''

''Because I care'' he said a bit louder than normal.

He regretted it the same moment, he hated that he was growing weak near her, he hated that he was losing control of this case, he hated that he was growing attached to her.

They both turn around as they heard Greg letting a loud groan of pain as he tried to move.

''The bastard woke up,'' Robin mumbled as he looked down at him.

He could fucking kick his ass, he could easily just end his miserable life, no one would miss him, but he is not a murderer so instead he grabs him by the shirt and tried to get him up.

Greg groaned louder as Robin pushed him out of the room. He slowly seemed to get his senses back as they were both out of the room.

"Are you fucking insane Locksey?'' he groaned angrily as he tried to touch the bruises on his face, he flinched the same instant his fingers made contact with his skin.

''You are lucky I'm not ending your miserable life right now.'' Robin growled, "You know she is important the bosses don't want her hurt or _raped_ you could have cost us our heads."

''Is this the truth Locksey or you just don't like to share?''

Robin clenched his fists together trying to compose himself as he pushed Mendel towards the door.

''Get the hell out of here before I do something I would regret. I don't want you anywhere near my cases ever again.''

Greg didn't answer just groaned louder, his pain took over him it seemed as Robin pushed him out and shut the door in front of him.

The moment he closed the door and turned around he spotted Regina a few steps away from him, her arms were still trembling as she took a few steps and approached him slowly.

''You are shaking," he muttered as he turned around to face her he couldn't help but run his hands up and down to her arms trying to sooth the tension. Regina seemed to enjoy it as her eyes fluttered close and took a deep breath leaning a bit closer to him.

Robin was secretly watching her, every detail of her face, every detail of her lips, he wanted to kiss the scar right above her upper lip, wanted to felt her humming against his mouth.

''You aren't calm either," she commented, looking up, her eyes falling to his lips instantly, her tongue comes out to run across her upper lip as she stared at his mouth, being almost one inch away from what she wanted most this second: to close the distance between them and finally taste his mouth against hers.

And the realization hit her this second.

She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to see if she would felt something, if she would feel anything else than emptiness and disgust which she was feeling when she was kissing Leopold. Especially after what happened, when she saw him protecting her in this way, saw how scared he was that someone could hurt her, how he jumped on Mendel to prevent him from touch her. No one did ever anything like this before for her.

No one ever protected her, no one ever stood up for her, and no one cared if she was hungry or if she was comfortable or if she needed company or if she needed someone just to not felt alone.

But he did all of this things. He was doing all of these for her and her heart couldn't ignore that, couldn't stop racing fast every time he was near her, and her body couldn't stop from wanting to be closer to him and when she heard him saying her name like that, her decision was made and she would think the consequences of her actions later, right now she just wanted to feel.

''Regina,'' he whispered so close to her.

She felt his hands squeezing her arms tightly and she could almost feel his breath on her face.

He was going to kiss her, if he moved his head just an inch forward he would kiss her, god he wanted to move his head, he wanted to kiss her, but this was so wrong.

He couldn't like her, he must not want her, he must not feel his heart racing fast inside his chest when she was a breath away from him, but he did, he did all this things and it scared the hell out of him.

There was one part inside him that told him to stop this.

Just keep it professional, just do the job and get done with it.

But also there was another half that told him to close the distance between them and kiss the hell out of her as much as he wanted to. This part of him that was lonely and craved a warm touch, a warm body next to him, craved two arms around him, it asked for something that it didn't have for many years.

And it's the first time since Marian died that part did come out, that this part started asking for things it shouldn't.

But he couldn't. He had to focus as much as she made it impossible he had to focus.

He was ready to take a step back breaking the tension between them when Regina's hands came up around his neck.

''No,'' she mumbled shaking her head and before he could process what exactly was happening she was closing the distance between them and her lips were on his. It felt amazing, the kiss, her lips felt amazing, he was startled, and at the beginning didn't make any move but when he felt her humming against his lips, it's his undoing.

Within seconds he has circled an arm around her waist as his fingers ran through her hair as he tilted her head softly and deepened the kiss.

Her mouth opened pretty easily for him, a small groan escaped his lips as their tongues came in contact.

His mouth felt wonderful, he was soft and held her passionately at the same time and it's the first time that she felt like this.

She was kissing her kidnapper, she was kissing the guy who wanted money from her husband and she didn't give a damn about it because she felt more alive than she has felt in years.

This was so wrong and so dangerous and they both knew it but that didn't stop them from wrapping their arms around each other and keep kissing and kissing and kissing some more.

His hand in her hair was pushing her head more tightly in his and Robin groaned in her mouth as she bit his bottom lip between her teeth.

The kiss slowed down as the need for air became necessary for both of them and they parted softly before Robin brought one of his hands and cupped her cheek softly, caressing her skin as he breathed her in.

His phone started buzzing, interrupting the silence after the kiss in the most annoying way.

Regina cleared her throat and took a step back, her eyes still hadn't met his, she was too confused and maybe a bit of ashamed that she just kissed her kidnapper and Robin didn't have a clue what to think.

He took out his phone from his pocket and once his eyes scanned the message he froze and he grew pale.

''What's wrong?'' she asked clearly understanding that something was off.

Running a hand through his hair Robin took a deep breath before his eyes met her.

''Go back to your room,'' he only said sternly before turning around quickly and walking towards the bathroom.

Robin pushed the bathroom's door closed with a loud noise, rubbing his temple in order to fully realize what exactly has just happened and in how much trouble he just put himself in through.

What he was thinking and he let that happen? Why was he playing this dangerous game?

He had to stop this.

It's the safest thing.

Especially now that this happened.

And their bigger trouble right now was what the message was about.

He took the phone from his pocket and read the message again feeling his heart beating faster at every word he read.

 _Blanchard tried to locate us through the e-mail he received. Change of plans, we will need cash and direct trade. You will contact him only through messages and every time from different phone. Get rid of the old one. We will contact you soon._

He was totally screwed.

In any other case he would be okay with that, he had handled more difficult things in the past, but now he felt panic and he felt useless. But he couldn't afford that. He had to keep his shit together and get the job done.

Contact Leopold, let him know the consequences of what he did, scare him a bit and inform him that they would get the money in cash and they would do direct trade. He also has to meet his bosses for further information. But in order to do all these things he needed one thing.

He needed to stay away from Regina, he needed to stop thinking about her, he needed to stop wanting her and most importantly he needed to stop treating her like she mattered to him.

He had to get the job done before things get more complicated, and before he gets more attached to her.

So from now he would forget everything, he would behave as he was supposed to, no more favours, no more talking, no more taking care of her and making sure she was comfortable, no more kisses and god this was the worst part because he could tell he was fucking addicted to her kisses already. It felt so right kissing her, it felt so good that she was so close to him, that she was breathing inside his mouth, it felt so amazing to held this beautiful woman in his arms.

But it's over now.

Regina Mills would be going back to her husband at the end of the week and he wouldn't have to see her again.

And it should be a good thing.

But why did his stomach clench when he made that thought?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! First of all huge credits to my friend Lupineborn for the beta ! I want to say that some of you may think is a bit early for the chapter that you will read but I wanna say that this fic won't be having too many chapters more ,so the action has to start and also these chapter is a big one because it was two in the beginning . I just decided that I had you waiting for so long , so I update two chapters in one. I hope you will like it guys.**

 **For my dear guest Zazoo , thanks for reading girl and I'm really glad you like the chapter . And about season six , I want so say that I stopped wathing ... beause I think they don't even know what they are doing anymore. I only watch the episodes that Robin came back and at least outlaw queen happend in one universe ..even if we didn't get to watch it which make me really angry .**

A week has passed since they kissed, and he tries his best to stay away from her. It is not always easy as they basically live in the same house, but he is trying to avoid eye contact or spending too much time in the same room with her. Sometimes, though, it is also hard because he finds himself missing her. Missing her sharp tongue, sassy remarks, her audacious comments and her bold mouth.

 _Especially_ her mouth.

It's even harder for him to stay away when she asks to take a shower. It _kills_ him. Sometimes he would be standing out of the bathroom's door, as he did the first time, picturing her beautiful figure in her naked glory, drops of water running down her breasts towards her belly, and ending up where he would _love_ to explore. These moments were the hardest ones. They made his pants tighten and his body sweat. _Oh_ how much he wanted to just get there and let himself go with her, just to kiss and hear her sigh against his mouth, to find out where she is more sensitive and how her naked body would feel against his.

When he lies in his bed and allows himself to relax and stop thinking about the job for a couple of hours , his mind plays their kiss over and over again, almost forcing him to run to her room and kiss her again, like there is no tomorrow. He remembers the sensation of her lips against his, the little moan her mouth left against his own, and he can't take that anymore, but he alsoisn't strong enough to stop.

He wants to kiss her again,wants to run his tongue above her lips, and just devour her beautiful mouth as he did before the phone interrupted them. Is the first time after Marian, that he wanted someone with every nerve of his body. He had realized before that he is attached to her, yes, but after the _kiss,_ after the look she gave him when their mouths separated, picturingthat look in her eyes that was glassy and vulnerable and oh _so wonderful_ that went straight into his soul, he knew very well how much he craved her.

Sometimes, late at night, when he is certain she has dozen off, he unlocks the door quietly and checks her while she is asleep. It's ridiculous, he knows and he won't ever admit it to her, how beautiful he thinks she is when she is sleeping. Her features are so calm and innocent, she looks so small and vulnerable, and sometimes, when she lightly scratches her nose, he can't help but chuckle at how adorable this is.

He is so fucked. He has to stay away but he cannot control his feelings, so he has stopped trying to fight themsince the night he kissed her.

He is not a good man, he knows it. He used to be a great man, he valued his honour and his loved Marian, he loved taking care of his family, but ugly things happened to him. He's pretty sure ifhis father was alive, he would have said ''you have to keep doing the right thing, no matterwhat circumstance you find yourself under, '' like he always used to he couldn't, he didn't, and as much as he feels badthat his father would be disappointed in him, he doesn't regret a thing. First of all, he was a good father and he had to find a way to keep Roland happy, and most importantly, healthy. His boy is the strongest person he knows, stronger than him.

Robin never enjoyed being away from Roland for so long. Roland didn't have a mother and Robin had to be there with him, but who would have paid the hospital bills if Robin was at home? That was his excuse. If it was good enough or not, it didn't matter. He didn't have a choice inthis.

Sometimes he would wonder how it would be for him to live a normal life again. Just a normal father with a normal job, maybe with a beautiful _woman_ with dark locks and red soft lips by his side.

He admitted to himself a while ago that the thought of having a normal family crossed his mind, since he began having feelings for _her_. But fate has being unkind enough for him to send him a woman, whom he can't possibly ever have. It is dangerous to want her. They could never…

She is married to a billionaire, and even if she wasn't, he _did_ kidnap her. She would never want him. And even if she did, it would be too job is full of risks, and the people he is working for,will not hesitate to kill someone if they thought they had to.

He won't risk his life, and most importantly, his son's life - or her life, for a stupid kiss.

He calledLeopold that very night, and made sure he wouldn't try anything stupid ever again, or his daughter would be locked up somewhere far away, where he would never get a chance to find. Leopold sounded alarmed by this. Robin even realized the billionaire was holding his breath on the phone, when he mentioned Mary Margaret, and that's why they came to a deal. Of course Robin would never hurt a child, he was a father, and a good one but Leopold could never know.

There was one thing that had been troubling Robin all these days.

Leopold didn't even ask about hadn't even seemed to care if she was alive, he had not requested to talk to her or to hear her voice. What if she had been dead for all these days? What if Robin had hurt her? Leopold did not seem to pay any attention at all, for a week he never once mentioned his wife's name.

Robin's mind drifts back to Regina's words.

" _He won't give a single dollar for me. You should have taken his daughter if you wanted his money.''_

But she was half wrong, because he will give the money after came to an agreementfor adirect trade in a few days. Leopold asked for time in order to gather that amount of cash they are asking. Robin gave him time, he shouldn't have to, but he did because it bought him a bit more time with her, even if he cannot have her.

A few more days and the case will be over.

At least, he cares enough to pay. If Robin was as rich as Leopold, he would have given more for a woman like Regina and he wouldn't even bring himself to sleep if he didn't make sure she is alive and well. How is this bastard able to sleep? Knowing that his wife is held captive, without even knowing how she is doing or how they treat her?

And why is Regina married to a man who doesn't even care enough to ask if she is alive? How can she endure that kind of loveless marriage?

Because Robin is positive this marriage _is_ loveless. Regina said since the first day that Leopold won't give money to take her back, and Leopold never even bothered to ask that simple question.

How does she feel, living with that kind of man?

They kissed _.A lot_.

She kissed him. She kissed the hell out of him and she doesn't regret a second of it. She wants him. It is the first time in her life that her body is asking so bad for someone, a particular someone who made his way into her heart. His kiss almost made her knees go weak, she could have stumbledif he wasn't holding her tight. She recalls that it felt so fucking wonderful, being kissed by someone you want to, by someone whose lips make you forget your name. All these years with Leopold she felt nothing more than emptiness, misery, disgust and loneliness.

But he was different. She knew he was not a bad can'thave such beautiful crystal blue eyes and be a bad person. In his arms she felt the most alive and safethat she has ever felt with anyone. Even with her fist love Daniel, it wasn't like that. They were kids, fifteen years old teens that didn't know a single thing about love. But they were a good couple, he was nice and sweet but it ended up soon, since his parents decided to move to Australia. It took months for Regina to get over him.

With Graham, it was empty. Just plain physical attraction, a quick fuck to fool herself that she wasn't alone. Then, fucking Leopold came into her life -into her mother's life, to be exact. Her family was almost over in debt and he convinced them all that he was a good, widowed man with a little girl who needed a mother, and he was interested in Regina. He looked like a kind and gentle man, and he offered to help them. They had a few dates and some family mother brainwashed her that he was her chance to have a descent,comfortable life with a man who could protect her, who could stand up for her. She was young and naive, and she wanted to help her family. Thought he fooled them all. Because after she married him, he made sure her life was a living hell.

He was never there for her, he nevertook care of anything but their home affairs, and some good and expensive clothes - of course she had to look amazing, to accompany him on dinners with rich and famous people. Still,other than providing expensive dinners and being a member ofthe high society, he was the worst man of all. He was never interested in how she felt, what she needed, or what she wanted.

Everything before the wedding was a very good show. He needed a beautiful woman to show around, mother his daughter and warm his bed when he wanted to.

If it was up to her, she would never go back to him. Everyone thinks she is happy, Leopold is a very good liar, and he plays the kind and loving husband so successfully he can fool the smartest person on the planet. However, behind closed doors he is a monster. He would never hesitate to take _what's his_ , even by force, every time he was in the mood. He never cared to please her, and she couldn't stand him above her more than five minutes. Thank god he was quick and it never took too long for him to finish and fall back on the bed, falling asleep within seconds. Not even once did he notice how hard she was crying after. She spent endless nightswanting to rip her skin from her body, to clean herself from him.

After a couple of years, she got used to it. She learned how to endure it, she taught herself to dream away when he was on her, marking her as his property. Many times she tried to leave him, but he made sure she could never do it. ''You are mine now, '' he would say, ''there is no going back from it. I give you everything and ask for so less in return.''

She would laugh at him, and then she would cry in her bed, cause how can a person be so cruel and so empty?

She regrets the mistake of marrying him, she would give everything just to take it back. She always wanted a person to love her, to take care of her, a person to have family with and a lot of kids with. Loads of kids running around her and a kind husband to cradle her to sleep. She never asked for money and a wealthy life, expensive dinners and elegant dresses. She just wanted to be happy.

The only time of the day that she was not thinking about how lonely she is, would beduringher work. She was working in Leopold's company, in the marketing department. She had requested that and he didn't refuse. She was very good at her job, she was full ofsmart and fresh ideas, and she was respected by everyone. Some people were intimidated by her professionalism, because she was sharp, cold and sassy hard worker, but she never tried to take advantage of the fact that she was Leopold's wife.

 _Leopold's wife._ She never liked that addressing. She was 24 when she got married to him, and thinking about the six miserable years she has been living under the same roof with him, only makes her realize how much time of her life she wasted in a loveless marriage.

And then there is Robin, whokidnapped her because he is working for some of Leopold's enemies - she knows he has many. Apparently, they didn't know she was not the right person to take, if they wanted to make money out of it. Leopold would give his soul for his daughter, at least there is one person in the world that he loves.

There is Robin, the man who did things for her no one ever did,in just a few days and without even realizing it. He made her feel like she mattered, even if his job was to do the exact opposite thing. And after that night,when he came back for her, that he spit out that he cared and protected her, he made sure she was in one piece, hesupported her and then kissed her. She actually did kiss him, but he responded, it took him two seconds to kiss her back and make her lose her , he cupped her cheeks so softly that she almost wanted to cry cause of how beautiful and right this felt. How she wanted to just push herself in his arms again, and carry on kissing him for days, feeling his strong arms around her holding her and keeping her safe.

She would have kissed him again if he let her. If they were in the same room for more than 5 minutes. But he avoids her, he does everything he can to stay away. She understands why, though. She is a clever woman, it's his job to stay way and be cold. However she can see his eyes, she can feel him holding back everytime they are in the same room. She can see him clenching his fists to avoid touching her. She doesn't buy his cold voice and attitude when he refers to her. She understands how much he tries to pretend that nothing happened, to pretend that he doesn't want her when he looks at her. His eyes are always warm and beautiful.

Even if they are not in the same room, she feels less lonely than she did at Leopold's house. Not _her house_. It was never hers.

Robin decides to interrupt her thoughts, since she can hear the door unlocking. He gets inside with a tray of food in his hands, and she will be damned if she doesn't admit how fucking cute and sexy he is when he cares for her like this, when he doesn't want to do it but he cannot help it, or even to admit it. He doesn't talk to her after that kiss. He never told her what the message was about and why he became so distant. But she didn't ask either, she didn't want to push him any further. She waits patiently for him to talk, but watching him like this, his features appearing hard and cold - though his eyes clear and warm -eyeing her from head to toe, making sure she is ok, she just cannot stand it. She wants more. She is done waiting. She wants to feel more, more of his lips, more of his hands around her and more of this wonderful sensation to be held by this man. And she wants it now. She is tired. She has wasted enough time all those years with Leopold, and the connection she feels when Robin is close, is too much to bear without touching him.

So she gets up,directing a soft "hi" on him, smiling softly, and she takes the tray from his hands. He responds with a cold nod, but she can see his jaw tightening as she gets closer. After placing the trayon the small table near the bed, she goes back to him again, asking if everything is alright.

Robin responds with a very cold "yes" but Regina can see his hands clenching into fists as she approaches him. She is a mere breath away. She can sense that he heldhis breath for a few seconds, she can see the conflict in his eyes. She decides that she has to do something now, before he slips away from her again.

Locking eyes with him, with slow movements she places her hands on his chest. One hand is making its way around the back of his neck, as she observes that he doesn't even move an inch away from her. She takes this as a good sign and pushes herself against him completely.

He is silent and beautiful as she watches him closing his eyes at their contact,when she feels every nerve of him fighting against what he wants. Tension appears in his features, and his jaw tightens against her fingers, but she can also feel his heart racing inside his chest, and this is the only sign encouraging her to carry on before he pulls back.

She won't let him do that.

Pushing herself more firmly against him, succeeding in her effort to make him open his eyes, she closes the distance between them. She places her lips on his, without kissing him. She just whispers: ''Why are you avoiding me, Robin?''

She can't do that to him. He tries so hard to stay away, he tries so hard to stop thinking about her but he can't resist her, not when she is so close to can't resist her when he has her lips tantalizing his mouth like that. He wants her like crazy, and now that he has her wrapped around him like that, her body flushed against him, itis impossible to resist.

His mind screams to back off, just " _push her away, walk out and lock the door behind you."_

But then she breathes inside his mouth, her eyes are locked with his, and her fingers gently scratch the back of his neck. It takes all the strength he has to stop himself from hugging her back and kissing her like there is no tomorrow.

He wants to pull back, he really does, but she holds him so tight and her body feels so nice against his. She is warm and her smell is inviting him, she smells like vanilla and roses. Her eyes are hypnotizing him and he cannot do anything about it. It takes him a few seconds to respond with a very quiet ''I…I can't,'' whilestammering and closing his eyes. His cheeks are flushed when he finally breathes out after what seemed like decades. He just realized he is actually helpless when she touches him.

But she decides the torture she is putting him through is not enough, and makes it harder by running her fingers through his short hair, before ending up cupping his inside his mouth, she asks:''Tell me… You can't _what_ , Robin?''She speaks in a low tone, making sure her lips are in contact with his.

It is so unfair to talk to him like that. He is dying to touch her, he can no longer take heart and body don't listen to his mind, that demands him to pull back. '' _Please_ stop,'' he breathes, closing his eyes shut again, and he begs God to just make her stop torturing him, because his resistance won't last long.

With very slow movements, and without getting herself away from him, Regina takes her mouth away from his and, just when he is ready to breath out in relief, her lips travel from his mouth to his cheek, closing in on his ear. She makes sure to caress his earlobe with her lips when she whispers.

''Tell me that you don't want me, and I will stop.  
Tell me that you don't feel it and I will back off and never come close to you again.''

Pulling her face slowly back against his, their noises touch as she continues.

''Tell me that you didn't think of me since that night. Tell me that you don't want to kiss me again."

Letting out a long breath against his mouth, she makes sure her lips are touching his own when she finallymouths his undoing… ''Tell me that you aren't standingbehind the door every time I take my shower, wanting to _come_ in with me.''

 _Oh fuck, that was it. His resistance just died._

Damn work, damn everything. He will devour her if that is what she wants. He will make her forget her own name.

Groaning loudly at her words and placing his hand at the back of her head, he pushes his mouth against hers with force. His tongue insults her mouth instantly as she opens for him with a smile. His other hand makes his way to her lower back and stops when he finds her amazing backside and squeezes her.

''God Regina , what are you doing to me?'' He breathes inside her mouth as he continues ravaging her.

He hears her letting out a long moan at his words, when he pulls her more firmly against himself, and he sees red. He stops and pulls back only for a second so their eyes can lock, and silently asks for permission. Regina grabs him by the shirt and crashes her mouth against his, giving him the answer he needs. Without wasting any more time, and without having to part her mouth away from his, Regina pushes herself up and locks legs around his waist. Letting out a low growl of surprise - which makes her wetter than she already is -Robin walks her back to the bed.

He places her on the bed as gently as he can, before climbing on top of her. Her legs open to welcome him in between, as he kisses and kisses whatever skin he can find. He lowers his head to her neck and sucks her pulsating vein, making her weak and needy as she pushes her pelvis up to find his, searching for whatever friction she can find.

He needs more skin though, he needs her naked, needs to see and feel that glorious body he was dreaming of everynight since the day she was taking her bath and he was outside,having a hard time. And now he has her lying underneath him, wanting him, needing him and he thinks how much time he is wasting, kissing her with her clothes on.

''I need these stupid clothes off of you right this second,'' he grunts as he goes back to devour her mouth once again. After he kisses her long and deep and feels her smiling against his mouth, he pulls back and starts taking her shirt off. Feeling very impatient, Regina pushes her pants down her legs and remains only with a single pair of panties under him.

''You are stunning.''

Robin's jaw drops as he sees her glorious body. She is quite the sight, full breasts –which, he is certain, are asking for his mouth – gorgeous body,and more importantly, legs wrapped around 's more than happy to find out what is happening inside her panties.

''You are too dressed for what I have in mind,'' she whispers with a smirk as she sees him staring at her.

Aftergiving her a quick peck on the lips,Robin gets up on the bed, and within three talented and quick moves, he is only with his boxers. Now, it is her turn to stare and him with a wide open mouth. He is fucking sexy, strong arms, muscular chest, and as far as she can see, he is a quite gifted man, and she intends to find out exactly how gifted he is. He falls back on her,always careful not to crash her as he starts his work for good now, kissing her everywhere he wishes without any clothes to separate them.

When he is satisfied with her mouth, he goes lower to find her bra and rip it off from her body, making Regina gasp and push against him with force,asking for friction. She is so wet and needy and she wants him now. She wants his mouth on her, his fingers inside her,she wants to come so hard. It is the first time she experiences sex like this. It had always been miserable for her, she never knew before how it feels to be so turned on. She wants him to eat her, but she cannot bring herself bold enough to ask for it. No one has ever done this to her. Leopold was a selfish lover, and with Graham she never felt the need to ask him. What if Robin is like him? What if he only wants to please himself?

A strong suck on her breast interrupts her thoughts and changes her mind, as she lets out a long moan of ''fuck,'' while Robin gets to work for good, and pays attention to her breasts, using his tongue around her nipple before sucking again - at the same time paying attention to her other breast with his hand, softly pinching her nipple before cupping her breastentirely, and squeezing it, driving her completely crazy as she is fucking dripping between her legs, and he doesn't seem to pay attention there just yet.

''Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you, love… you drive me crazy,'' he mumbles as he stops at the level of her chest for a few seconds to look at her.

''Please,'' she whispers, pushing her pelvis up closer to his.

Getting the point, Robin smiles and starts kissing down her belly, murmuring "fucking beautiful"and "fuck Regina, you are so sexy," making his way lower and lower as he is watching the muscles of her stomach rippling every time his lips make contact with her skin.

His mouth finds her underwear, fingers tugging it down to her legs before he looks up at her, asking for permission one last time. She nods but her breath stops when she is completely naked underneath his hungry gaze, and she might not be afraid but she feels too vulnerable for her liking. With an awkward move, she blocks her sex, keeping her legs together as her anxiety takes over her.

It doesn't take long for Robin to get the point. She is nervous. She wants him though, he can tell that, it was her who brought that up, but why she is nervous? Is she afraid of him?

Cold sweat spreads his body as he remembers Greg, and he instantly pushes himself back, giving her some space.

''If you want me to stop, I will. I would never hurt you,'' he says,touching her legs softly with one hand .

''I'm not afraid of you,'' she says sternly, letting out the breath she was holding back. ''It's just, no one has ever done this to me before,'' she spits very quickly, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Her eyes are closed shut and she is waiting to hear him , Robin climbs on top of her and she opens her eyes only when she feels him kissing her softly.

''Then I suppose I'm one lucky bastard,'' he says smiling softly, feeling proud of himself that he made her laugh, because she is so beautiful when she laughs like that, and he realizes how fucked up he already is and how he cannot possible stay away from her.

Continuing his kissing around her face, feeling her relax again under him, her legs are spreading slowly again. He lowers his lips down on her ear, bites her earlobe before he whispers.

''I will eat you out so well, you won't ever want me to stop, beautiful.''

Gasping at his words, Regina nods, furiously tugging her nails in the skin of his shoulders and pulling him down again.

He makes his way to the lower part of her body faster than before, eager to taste her. Separating her legs with his hands, he kisses around her inner thigh, trying to find where she is more sensitive. Regina whimpers when he kisses right above where she is wet and needy for him, and mumbles something not very polite, when he chuckles just right in front of her clit and lets his breath ghost around her clit is swollen, aching and throbbing with need and she cannot take that anymore, too much waiting, she _needs to-_

 _''Robin, uh-… I need-''_

''Fuck.''

He glides his tongue against her throbbing clit and she almost screams at the contact. She is desperate and embarrassingly wet, and she doesn't give a damn. Her body jerks when he pushes his tongue flat against her clit, before he swipes around it and drinks her wetness and a pleading" _oh fuck that's good, more please"_ escapes her mouth.

She's begging and she knows it but she doesn't even care, not when she is so close to come, not when he is so talented. He does that again and her pelvis comes up, asking for more mouth, tongue, fingers, more of him. He holds her down with one hand as he brings his fingers around her sex.

''Like that, love?'' he asks huskily, already knowing the answer, but her voice as she mouths" _I need your fingers inside me, make me come, Robin,''_ makes him almost come in his boxers.

Without wasting any time, he pushes two fingers inside her, curling them up until he finds the place that makes her jolt, and she is _"so close, so close please harder_ ," and who is he to resist her? Pushing one more finger inside her, he fucks her harder and she feels it. Pleasure is blooming through her, the muscles of her stomach tighten, she needs friction on her clit – if he just…

''Tell me love, tell me what you need,'' he mumbles against her sex, his fingers fucking her more forcefully now. " _I can't- OH, Robin - I need- suck Robin, please-''_

Placing his tongue flat on her clit again, he sucks hard and she is there, she is cominghard and more intensely than ever. She grinds her pelvis high until Robin pushes her down, and just adds a little more pace on his fingers to make her pleasure even better, while murmuring '' _come for me.''_ That has her shouting and moaning his name, long and deep, her fingers pulling his hair and he encourages her, compliments her. '' _I can feel it, love, that's it,''_ he tells her as he stops the overwhelming pressure on her clit and lowers the pace of his fingers inside her, until he feels her riding out her orgasm.

He patiently waits for her to recover, observing her chest rising up and down as she slowly comes back from her high.

Kissing his way up, he comes to the same level with her, and kisses her deeply before placing his forehead against hers.

As he is about to speak, he feels her palms squeezing him through his boxers and the only thing that leaves his mouth is a loud groan of _fuck_.

Proud of herself that she is having this effect on him, she bites his upper lip as she pushes his boxers just a little lower,and her hand wraps his member entirely. He is hard as a rock, and thick, and just the perfect kind of long, and she cannot wait to have him inside her. She strokes him a few times, without being able to take her eyes away from his eyes are closed shut as he pushes against her palm a bit harder, murmuring how amazing and sexy she is and how good this feels.

He stops her after a few seconds, saying that she has to stop this or he won't last long and she can't argue with won't have him coming anywhere else than inside her, so she kisses him again and positions his cock against her entrance.

Touching his forehead against hers, he breathes her in before opening his eyes, catching her watching him. "This is the last chance I'm giving you to stop me," he whispers against her mouth, his voice hoarse and deep.

How dare he think that there is even the slightest chance to stop him, when he talks with that voice that makes her whimper, creating more wetness between her legs and having her gasping at the sound of it?

"I swear to God if you stop right now, it will be the last thing you do, Robin," she warns him in a husky voice, driving him crazy with need as she presses her hands at his backside and pushes his pelvis forward.

Groaning at the feeling of him inside of her, Regina locks her legs around his waist, destroying every possibility for him to back off. He feels wonderful, long and thick and stretches her like no one else ever has. The sensation is so intense, her hips grind backwards at first.

"Fuck, Regina, you feel amazing," he breathes inside her mouth, trying hard to hold back, to give her time to get used to him, murmuring that " _god, how tight and wet she is, how good it feels when she squeezes him like that."_

'"Move," she pleads, unable to hold herself any longer, and he doesn't need to hear anything else as he starts thrusting inside her. Slowly once, then twice, while looking at her, he makes sure she enjoys it like he does… because he _does_ enjoy it. It's been so long since he felt like that, years in fact, and he missed that. He wonders why they didn't do this sooner.

And when he hears her moans growing louder, he starts thrusting for good. Taking her deep and long, and she absolutely loves it, making her knees go weak, and her voice hoarse. He has her murmuring all the kind of nonsense, she doesn't even concentrate.

Robin smiles against her mouth, thrusts harder and when her lips open wide in a long shout, he tells her how much he wants her to come again around him, and " _please, you feel so good I wanna feel you coming around my cock."_ She responds by tagging her nails around his back. That has him groaning, and she tells him, _"you have to go faster, Robin –oh please!_ "

That he does.

Placing one arm under her legs, he hooks her leg on his shoulder, he changes the angle and has her shouting " _right there"_ and _"ohhh-please faster, like that!"_

He loves to hear her but he also loves kissing her, so he shushes her moans with his mouth, kissing her long and deep and a bit sloppy, and the only sound in the room is made by their bodies slapping together, and his grunts. As he moves harder, he crushes on her clit every time, sending shivers through her spine .While she feels her orgasm closing in, she tells him so, " _I am so -oh fuck, so close, don't stop!"_

"Never," he tells her as he dives in her again, and sucks her pulse point hard, making sure he leaves a mark, before bringing his other hand to help her finish, because he is so fucking close, she feels too wonderful around him. It's been so long since he wanted to come so hard, and he needs her to come before he does, he wants to give her this. He pinches both of her nipples while thrusting inside her, and at this point that makes her think she sees stars. He brings his hand down her clit, and his fingers begin making intense and fast circles over it. He tells her to come around him, tells her how sexy and hot she feels and how she drives him crazy when she shouts out his name like that.

And there she is, not being able to hold back anymore, her muscles twitch, clenching and releasing around him while he fucks her harder and talks to her." _Yes, come for me, you feel so good squeezing my cock."_ She screams in response, her body tingles,her head tosses from side to side while she reaches her peak, and he kisses her neck and her cheeks while he tells her to look at him. He wants to see her face like that. Her peak is too overwhelming for her to answer properly, but she does turns her head and his eyes make her weak. He smiles as he helps her ride her orgasm while he kisses her and slows down a bit, and she knows it's too intimate, they are just fucking, there's a thousand reasons why they shouldn't have done that in the first place, but he feels too good to let him go, and she just had two of the most beautiful and intense orgasms in her life, and he gave her that. She wants to return the favour, so she talks as soon as she can find her voice again.

" _I want you to come inside me,"_ she tells him and he grunts in response and fucks her harder. The hand that he had on her clit is now moving under her ass, and pushes her hips against him harder, as he gives her three or four final thrusts while spilling inside her. Her name leaves his lips in a long and loud moan as he starts soften inside her.

It takes them a while to recover. None of them is speaking while they breathe in and out, before Robin slips out of her and lays back on the bed.

Regina thinks that he's going to go. They had a good fuck because she provoked him, and some amazing orgasms, and it was great but now he has to get dressed and leave her locked inside the room, but he seems to have other things in mind. Then he pulls her close, bringing her against him, to the point that she has her head laying on his chest and his hands wrapped around her shoulder, keeping her close.

Remain silent, since none of them knows what to say. However, having him so close feels nice, it feels nice to have a warm body holding her after she had the best orgasms in her life, and she is even afraid to admit that she wants more of _this,_ she wants more of _him ._ She wants this, and she should not. But she does, and she thinks he does as well when he holds her so tightly against him. It is too intimate for them, but she cannot hide that it feels so fit together, she can see that, their bodies move harmonically when she stretches her leg and tangles it between his and when his hand moves lower to her back.

She feels exhausted, her body feels light as his fingers are caressing her spine up and relaxes her, as her eyes flutter and the rhythmic move of his chest going up and down under her head indicates that he feels exhausted too, so she decides that there is no point at trying to stay awake.

They can have this for a while, a few minutes to forget what will follow later, when they will have to deal with the consequences of their actions. They can have a few hours of closeness that they were both craving, they can sleep with each other for one night before the _catastrophe_ begins.

Because the next morning she wakes up alone his clothes have disappear , the sheets empty and the only think she finds is a messy written note.

'' _I'm sorry Regina but this was the only way for this to end smoothly''_

 _Robin…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. It didn't took so long right? Thank you for the kind words and please bare with me guys , Robin is a love sick puppy and he is going to make everything right again I promise.**

 **Lydia thanks for the beta darling!**

 **Also to the guest that complain about the spelling and grammar mistakes , I want to say , I'm sorry , but English is not my mother tongue and neither is my beta's , we are doing the best we can , I'm really sorry you have hard time to read it.**

 **Reveiws are nice , since I have a small block again .!**

He wakes up in the middle of the night. Regina is curled up by his side, her head is still resting on his chest while her leg is tangled with his own, sleeping peacefully.

He slept about an hour or two, but woke up in an alarmed state, feeling guilty and lost. This shouldn't have happened. He should have been strong enough to stop it but he wasn't. And now he has to find a way to finish this job as smoothly as possible.

He has to leave this case. First of all because he got emotionally attached with the victim, which makes him unable to do what he has to do. It's difficult to take this decision while he has her sleeping on him, but he has no other choice.

He has thought about this before, but he also thought he could handle getting done with could stay away from her in order to achieve what he was paid for. But now, he had sex with her, slept with her, and he cannot bring himself to act like he should, like a kidnapper, because he cares for her, because he _feels_ things for her. She is beautiful and amazing, sexy, audacious and bold,and he likes all of these things in her. Her spark, her sharp mouth. He hasn't felt like this for Marian, he had no desire to have another woman on his side, he was too focused on his job and on his son. But after _this_ , he is fucked up because the sex was amazing, and he felt amazing inside her. He felt like he wanted to do this for days, and in this moment that her warm body presses against him,that this beautiful woman is sleeping peacefully on him, it makes him realize that he cannot do this anymore.

That's why he's going to leave tonight,before she wakes if she wakes up, he won't be able to leave this him leaving is the only way for this to end smoothly. Because he cannot bring himself to take her back to her husband, he can't have her locked up in this can't stand being days and nights with her in the same house, but not in the same room, in the same bed.

As carefully as possible, he gets up from the bed,carefully placing her head on the pillow. He freezes still when she stirs and turns her back on him, but he breathes deeply in relief when he realizes sheisn't awake.

He gathers his clothes as quietly as possible, and then he opens the door. However, before stepping outside, he turnshis face and looks at her while she's asleep. He walks back and kisses her temple, knowing this is the last time that he sees her. He pulls back quietly and leaves the room.

Once he steps outside, he gets dressed and heads to his room, where his phone is.

He doesn't want his bosses to know about him leaving the case. They will ask questions, they will stop trusting him and he doesn't want them to suspect anything.

Plus, they would send someone else in his place, and if this someone is half as terrible as GregMendel was, he won't be able to hold himself back from murder this time. He doesn't trust anyone around Regina, except for his close friend,John.

He can trust John, he knows him for many helped him in his difficult moments and now he realizes he is the only person who can lean on.

So he dials the number and waits. It takes a few seconds for John to pick up the phone. He probably shouldn't call at this hour, but this cannot wait until morning.

He gets into the point immediately and tells John that something came up and they need to meet as soon as possible, giving him the directions for the house.

John arrives almost two hours parks the car as Robin watchesfrom the opens the door for himbefore he managed to knock, placing a finger on his lips, silently telling him that he needs to be quiet. Robin leads him in the kitchen and after pouring two cups of coffee, he starts telling him about Regina.

At first, Robin describes the case in general. He tells him about Leopold, that he is rich and famous and John happened to knowhim, to have heard about him because he used to be friends with Leopold's former driver,Sidney.

"Sidney was always telling me that Leopold is a son of bitch," he comments when Robin takes a sip from his coffee. "He might act polite to people when he's not athome, in order to keep his reputation clean,but behind closed doors, he was a dick to everyone, even with his wife."He mentioned that, one day, they were both at the car while he was driving, Blanchard was yelling, calling her stupid because she didn't want to accompany him in a dinner."The only person he was nice to is his daughter, Mary Margaret if I remember correctly."

At the mention of Regina, Robin tenses and his fingers tighten around the coffee mug. John notices, raising an eyebrow at him. "So, she is your case right?"

"Actually, this is what I wanted you to help me with, but first you have to promise me I can trust you and this will only stay between us."

"Spit it out, Locksley. I know you for ten years, I don't have to promise you anything. You already know you can trust me."

"The thing is," Robin starts telling him "that she and I…" he stammers. "We…"

"You slept with her, didn't you?" John asks naturally, like he doesn't expect an answer, like he isn't even surprised.

Rubbing his hand on his face, Robin nods. "I tried to stay away, John, I swear I tried so hard, but she is beautiful and sexy and has this sharp mouth that was driving me crazy, and she has these eyes that were asking me to come close, even if she is so proud that she couldn't voice it…"

"Dude, you sound over heels for her," he comments while taking a sip from his drink.

"I'm not," Robin defends immediately. He is not in love, he can't be in love. "But I don't understand, you are not even surprised," he turns to look at his old friend.

"Why would I, Robin? You're forgetting that I have seen a lot more things than you in my life. Besides, I have seen the woman, she is a sin," he adds with a smirk,"and you are alone so many years, you two basically live in the same house for more than two weeks, it is not impossible. I doubt that you even had her tied up."

"To defend myself, I had her tied up the first day."

John laughs loudly and Robin hushes him because the last thing he needs right now is Regina waking up.

"If Gold finds out, I'm dead, John. I'm lost, I don't know what to do. I cannot handle this case anymore, that's why I called you tonight. I want you to take over, you are the only one I can trust to be around her."While talking, he locks eyes with this friend, who at this point starts smoking a cigarette.

John puffs out the smoke before taking a sip from his coffee. "Tell me everything about the case and about her."

So Robin tells him everything about Leopold, tells him that he tried to locate them through the e-mail,tells him about the direct trade, about the amount money they asked. He continues telling him everything about Regina, about Greg, what he tried to do and why Robin doesn't want anyone else near her.

"Pathetic son of a bitch," John comments when Robin mentions that Greg tried to rape her.

"I need you to stay with her until the trade is done, take her back to her husband when the time comes, and of course Gold cannot know about this. He will continue to believe that I'm handling this. Can you do that for me?"

"I can," John says sternly, but then adds: "But why do you want to drop this, Robin? You are alone for as long as I can remember, you suffered a lot. This might be your chance for a normal life, why are youwasting it? If she wants you and you are obviously over heels," Robin tries to open his mouth to interrupt but John raises his hand and keeps speaking,"save it Locksley,if you could see your eyes when you talk about her, you would never doubt me."

"Stop it, John, please," he whispers while running a hand through his hair. "It is dangerous for all of us, I won't risk Roland's life for this. If they find out, I'm dead. Roland has already lost his mother."

"Okay, okay. Go to your son, enjoy your time with him, and don't worry, I will take care of your lady, nothing will happen to her."

"Thank you John, I really appreciate it," Robin says, gets up from the chair and grabs his jacket.

'"You won't say goodbye, will you?"

Shaking his head, Robin says: "I can't. If she wakes up, I won't be able to go. I won't go, that's why I called you in the middle of night. It is now or never."

"Go then, everything will work out just fine here. I've got this," John reassures Robin, watching him struggling, his fingers are clenching his bag, his shoulders are stiff, his jaw is tightened as he approaches the door.

But he can't go like this, he needs to see her one more time, needs to make sure she will understand. So leaving his bag on the floor, he opens very quietly the bedroom's door, and sees Regina sleeping peacefully, just the same way he left her a couple of hours ago. She is embracing a pillow in her arms and he is just a step away from slipping inside the sheets with her, but he needs to be strong and walk away for the sake of them both.

So, he leaves a messy written note on the pillow next to her, before kissing her temple slightly, and then he walks away.

John watches him from outside and shakes his head. "Remember that if you regret this,you can come back, Robin, and we will figure something out for Gold."

"I need some time, John,and being in the same room with her, I cannot think clearly."

Robin thanks his friend and hugs him, patting his back slightly, while John tells him not to worry. Regina will be fine with him.

"Tell her that I didn't want any of this to happen. Tell her I'm sorry," he says before turning his back, and he starts walking.

John nods and tells him that they will be in touch,and he closes the door behind him.

Robin gets in his car, trying to hold back his glances one last time at the house, before driving away.

Regina wakes up, stretching her arms while opening her eyes to find nothing but empty sheets and a messy written note from Robin.

As she is filled with panic, she gets up,gets dressed quickly and attempts to open the door, realizing that she is locked up in the room starts hitting the door loudly, while shouting Robin's name.

A few seconds later, the door opens and a very large man with long curly brown hair and beard appears in front of her. Terrified, she takes a few steps back, trying to hide her fear."Who are you," she asks,thinking that this can't be happening, not again. He left her with someone else for a second time, and something tells her that he won't come back for her this time.

John watches her terrified expression and he remembers what Robin told him about Greg, so he rushes to reassure her. "I'm not going to hurt you. And I promised to Robin that I won't tie you up but you have to promise me that you won't try anything stupid because you will put us in danger,okay?"

"Where is Robin?"She asks once she recovers from her shock,still maintaining a distance between them.

"He needed to go, I will take over from now on."

"No!"She gasps, shaking her are already running down her bastard fucked her and left her. This cannot be happening. How stupid she was to get emotional, to be attached to a person like him?

"I'm gonna bring you some coffee and breakfast, ok?" John offers,as he watches her struggling to keep the tears back.

"Leave me alone," she whispers, sitting back on the lowers his head, nods and locks the door behind him.

Regina curls on the bed, hugging a pillow like a child. She notices that it smells like him while she cries and cries, cursing herself for getting emotionally attached to him, blaming nothing else than her stupid heart which believed even for a while that she could have someone to want her,to care for her,someone to hold her. He was the worst of all, making her feel wanted and cared for, and then abandoned her like she meant nothing. She hates him.

John opens the door with a tray offood and a coffee and leaves it on the table.

"Get the hell out of here, I want to be alone," she says with a stern voice, trying to hide her sobs.

John doesn't respond, besides he was expecting this behavior since Robin made sure that he knew exactly what kind of woman he had to deal with.

Next day, John's phone is ringing again and he doesn't even care to look who is it since he already knows it's Robin. He calls every two damn hours after he left.

"There is nothing new, mate," John picks up the phone huffing. "I told you two hours ago, and then two hours before that."

"I'm sorry John, but I can't help it," Robin responds.

He misses her, he misses her so much. He couldn't believe it would be that difficult.

He is at home with Roland. He fed him, he played with him, he is happy that he got to spend some time with his son, but he misses her so damn much he actually can't stop calling. He wants to hear her.

"Did she say anything?" Robin asks, the hope is apparent in his voice.

"She doesn't talk to me, mate. She is a real bitch sometimes you know,she almost screams when she sees me, even if I'm just going to give her some food."

Robin laughs lightly, because she used to behave like that with him as well, and her sharp mouth was so frustrating that he wanted to kiss itso much till she was out of breath.

"But apart from that, we don't have any interaction. She is a tough one," his friend tells him on the phone.

"Tell me about it," Robin says while laying back on the couch. "So, do you remember the details? Tomorrow at midnight, you have to be in the place of the trade. Blanchard should be there, he gives you the money, you give him…" but his voice breaks at that, he doesn't want to even name it, name her, it hurts him.

"Mate, I've got this, you don't have to worry. How's Roland anyway?" John changes the subject.

"He is fine and healthy, he is growing up so fast… every now and then I feel guilty I'm missing most of that."

"Then maybe you should stop doing this and find a normal job. You aren't meant for that kind of job anymore, mate," John advices him.

"I know," he admits, letting out a long breath. "I miss her."

"I bet you do."

Their phone call is interrupted by Regina's violent banging on the door, as John groans and adds: "Your lady is being abitch again. She is hitting the door like a caveman," he comments with a chuckle as he walks towards her room.

Every time Johns refers to Regina as "Robin's lady," Robin's stomach tightens, he would love to call her that, he would love this to be truth.

"Be nice, John, please," Robin says to his friend.

Regina gets up from the reaches for the bottle of water that is on the night stand, when she spots her clothes on the floor.

Stretching her arm, she grabs her pants and start gathering all her clothes as well, because they remind her of last night, and she doesn't want this. She wants to distract herself from him, because she hates him, he abandoned her and also this room is a mess, and she can't stand the sloppiness. She has to do something, has to distract herself.

While she is walking around, she spots his trousers under the over, she grabs them and starts folding them when his wallet slips from the pocket and falls open on the looks down curiously, and while she picks it up, it opens and her eyes are spotting a small photo of a little boy.

He has a son? He is married?He has a family and he is doing that kind of job?He has a wife and he had sex with her? That's why he left, she was good for one night but now he had to go back with his wife?

Suddenly,disgust and anger take over her. She wants to cry, she never felt so much hatred towards anyone before, and if he was here, she swears she would have hit him.

She starts banging the door furiously, because she needs air, she needs to go out, to yell, to scream.

The door opens and the first thing that John spots – along with Regina appearing ready to break down in tears - is a wallet in her handswith Roland's picture.

 _Stupid man._ John thinks when he realizes that is Robin's wallet.

"Is he fucking married?" She asks furiously, eyes full of anger, cold but watery. She won't cry over a man who kidnapped her, fucked her and left her like she meant nothing. Regina Mills won't cry for him.

"Does he have a family?" She asks once more, and John is frozen in his place, he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to handle this, it is the first time he is dealing with something like this.

She is not stupid, she knows he is Robin's friend. He is a fucking bastard, but after the incident with Greg, he wouldn't have let her with someone whom he didn't trust.

"Answer me!" She growls loudly, and John takes a step back. She is a really tough one.

"It is not my job to answer anything," he responds calmly, "and certainly, this is not a right attitude towards me. I had you strolling freely in the house most of the time we spent together, and if I remember correctly, you are married as well,Ms. Mills."

"He knew I was married," she says, running her fingers through her hair.

"I know you are talking on the phone with him. I'm not stupid, I heard you last night. Next time he calls, tell him I hate him," she screams with clenched teeth while her tears are ready to fall down her cheeks. They are almost there but she won't let them, she is too proud for that."And if you may please add that when I get the hell out of here, he will regret this. And if you don't know what I'm talking about, he does,"she finishes, throwing the wallet almost at his face, and closes the door in front of her, finally letting the sobs take over her.

John almost runs to the kitchen and grabs his phone, calling Robin instantly.

"Tell me, why are you so stupid?" He spits when Robin picks up the phone.

"What happened, John?"He asks in an alarmed tone.

"You forgot your fucking wallet, Robin, she found Roland's picture,she thinks you are married with kids."

Robin feels his heart stop beating while the phone almost slips from his hands. "I can't believe this. Did you tell her anything?"

"Mate, this is your job to do, and from what I hear right now, she might break something so you have to come over," John answers seriously. "Besides, she is fucking scary, I don't want to be in the same room with her for much longer," he comments to lighten the atmosphere.

"She is just hurt," he whispers "and is my fault. I'm coming over," he says while getting up and grabbing his keys.

He has to go, he cannot leave her like is not some awful person, he could never do that to cares too much and he might not admit it to John, but he knows, he admits to himself that he is over heels for Regina Mills.


End file.
